Torn Heart
by chucksitaliangurly
Summary: A Sylar fanfic, where Sylar falls in love with a girl named Bella. Bella has Claire’s power of invincibility. Things start out with Sylar trying to kill Bella. Should make for an interesting love story eh? Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

"That's right! Get your little bitch self out of my house! You better run!"

A slam of a door as one devastated young girl escapes her house. Salty tears swell in Isabella's eyes. She loses the battle of keeping them at bay, and the tears boil over. They scorch her face, burning her flesh. Redemption from the pain comes when she whips away the tears, and lets go of her anger.

The man yelling at Isabella was her father, Sean. She lived with him and her step mom. Her real mom, Topanga, died when Isabella was only 12. It was cancer that took Topanga away from her. Isabella, or Bella as she's more commonly know, was a senior in high school, ready to go off on her own. She thought she could last till the end of the school year, but her father was making that almost impossible. He seemed aware of the fact Bella would be leaving and he wanted to get as much abuse in as he could.

Sean was your typical abusive father. He took out all of his anger on his daughter, with the help of alcohol. He hit her in spots no on would see, like her back and stomach. Afraid of what Sean would do if he found out she told anyone, Bella kept her lips sealed shut. She didn't have many people to tell anyway. She was a very shy quiet person, who didn't easily open up. She only had school friends, none of which would talk to her outside of school. Her mother's death had attributed to her introverted-ness. With her mother gone, and a father who was beginning to show signs of being abusive, Bella learned that she had to rely on only herself.

Bella walked around her neighborhood a couple of times, just letting her feet carry her wherever they felt necessary. She took many deep breaths, trying to calm herself. In a few months she would be off at college, finally living her life without fear. As she walked she began to notice how everything seemed surreal, but somehow very peaceful. She let the wind blow through her long, straight black hair. The gentle breeze relaxed her even more. It was as if her mother's essence was in that wind, gently soothing her. Bella started to make her way back to her house when a sudden surge of anger filled Bella. She had just thought about her step mother, Trixie. Trixie, with short, curly blonde hair, retard of a step mother, who saw the Sean doing these horrible things to her and not saying a word.

Bella wiped more tears from her eyes and started walking away from her house, back around the block. Bella's real mom would have stood up for her. Topanga would have saved her. Bella took two more laps around the neighborhood, trying to forgive Trixie for her lack of courage. Finally Bella turned back toward her house and took a deep breath. Hopefully her father had passed out from the alcohol by now, or at least found himself something else to do. If he confronted her again, she just decided now, she was going to stand up for herself. After all, she could not be killed.

Bella walked the path to her front door with caution. She immediately knew something was wrong. The door was wide open, swinging on its hinges in the breeze. She walked to the door, and stopped right before she went inside. After seeing what was in the house, she wasn't sure she should go in.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself and tried to remain unknown.

Trixie was leaning on the wall across from the stairs, with a dead look on her face, maybe because the top of her head was missing. Blood was on the wall behind her. In front of Trixie was Sean and a man standing over Sean. He had one hand holding up Sean, who was hanging in his hand like a rag doll, and the other hand he was pointing his index finger at Sean's head. There was a red circle appearing on Sean's forehead, which began to drip down his face. Seconds later, the top of Sean's head fell off.

Bella was too terrified to move or to call for help. Here was a man killing her father, and she knew she didn't feel the proper sadness one should feel. A small gasp escaped her lips as Sean collapsed onto the floor right next to his dearly beloved. That's when the man, the murder, looked up to the doorway. He stared at Bella with a blank face, then his mouth formed an undeniable smile.

"Hello Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

He turned his body and stepped over Sean's corpse. He was now facing Bella head on.

"I'm glad you came home. Your father seemed worried you wouldn't come home, but here you are."

Bella couldn't more if she wanted to. She was slipping into shock. She couldn't even break his gaze. She was stuck staring into this murder's eyes, his dark, captivating brown eyes.

"It's a good thing you live on this dead end. No one to walk by and see you in the doorway. No one to hear you scream."

"Me?"

"Yes Bella. Do you think I came here for your parents?"

"They're not my parents. Or she's my step mom…"

He gave her a quizzical look, "You don't even seem concerned I just killed your, whatever they are."

Bella knew he wanted her to say something, she didn't, or couldn't, or wouldn't.

He tilted his head slightly and smirked at her. He took one small step toward her. They were 4 feet apart.

"No Bella, I'm here for you. I promise to be quick, so it won't be too painful for you."

"You can't kill me."

"Oh no? You're not the only one with powers Bella. I know how to kill even you."

And with that their conversation was over. He took those fatal steps towards her. He walked slow, and raised his hand, pointer finger ready. But she was quicker. She ducked down and crawled between his legs. Once safely out from under him, she got up and ran to the stairs. There was a closet under the stairs she had always played in as a child. She would have never guessed one day she would be hiding in it to save her life. Bella reached the handle, wrenched it open and flung herself into its shelter. She slammed the door shut behind her. Before she got the door shut completely, she saw the murderer groping for the handle.

She fumbled with the lock, finally got it to lock properly, then she darted to the back of the closet. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

He slammed on the door then said, "Clever, crafty. Now get out!"

Bella dialed 911 and whispered to them pleas of a rescue.

"Bella, don't be a coward! Death doesn't seem to faze you. Face your own!"

Sirens were heard in the background.

"Damn it Bella!"

He slammed on the door again. Bella closed her eyes and tried not to cry. The sirens grew louder.

"I'll find you again Bella. We'll meet again."

She waited a few seconds then she head feet running. He had left. Bella began to cry, she began to sob. She just completely fell apart. She couldn't help it. The next few hours were a blur. She remembered hearing them rush in. She remembered them looking for her. For some reason she didn't cry out. Then one cop began pounding on the door. Bella got up and unlocked the door. He opened the door, saw Bella standing there sobbing and called for back up over his shoulder.

"Are you Bella? Hello? Are you alright?"

She just looked at him and cried. Two other cops came in and picked her up, and carried her away to an ambulance. She remembered seeing Sean and Trixie on gurneys being cared into another ambulance. She looked out the tiny window in the back of the ambulance all the way to the hospital. She remembered the EMT's taking her up to a room. Soon several nurses and doctors were examining her, making sure nothing was wrong. It was an uncomfortable process, especially since she was forced to wear the gown.

During this whole time Bella refused to speak. They tried asking her questions, but she would just stare blankly at them, like a dead little person. Finally the cop the first found her entered her room and stood at the foot of her bed facing her.

"Bella?"

She met his gaze.

"You don't need to talk… just think it. I can hear you."

Bella gave him a skeptical look, then thought, 'What's your name?'

"Matt Parkman. Believe me?"

'Yes… okay… here goes.'

And Bella pour her heart out, telling this Parkman all that happened. He was a nice man, nodding sympathicly.

"Thank you Bella. We are trying to arrange your living situation. It seems your father didn't have a will… and your step mom never had legal custody of you so your not in her's either. I'm afraid you are going to have to go live in an orphanage."

'That's ok. But find me a good one ok? There has to be at least one decent on in New York.'

"I promise we'll find you a good place."

He left the room. Bella sat there alone waiting for someone else to come ask her questions but no one did. She was free to lie in that bed, reliving those horrifying minutes. Finally Mr. Parkman and another man came into her room.

"Bella? This is Mr. Bennett. He's from a prestigious orphanage for children with traumatic experiences."

"This happens a lot?" She asked.

"Bella, we're in New York."

Bella smiled.

Mr. Parkman chuckled then said, "Anyway, it's a very nice place. Would you like to go there? Or to the county one? It's your choice."

"I'll go to the prestigious one."

"Ok, so Mr. Bennett will be in the lobby ready to take you to Welsch Orphanage once they check you out of here. It shouldn't be long."

"Thank you. Both of you."

The two men smiled to her then walked out of the room. Once they were out of hearing range of Bella's room, and anyone else the two mean began to argue.

"I don't feel right about doing this Joe."

"Parkman, you don't have a choice. Once we helped you out with your little money situation you owe us a favor."

"Yeah but not this one, she's just a kid. A kid who just saw Sylar kill her parents."

"You know she will be safe from Sylar with us."

"You are right there."

A pretty young nurse walked up to the two men.

"Sir? She's ready to be checked out. There's just some paper work you will need to sign."

"Thank you ma'am." Mr. Bennett said.

They both followed her into the lobby. Bella was waiting there, sitting on a couch. She was back into her normal clothes. There were some legal papers they all had to sign. Finally once it was all squared away, Bella said good bye to Parkman and followed Mr. Bennett outside the hospital to a car. They walked next to a Chevy.

"This one's mine."

She got into the car in silence. He walked around to the driver's seat. It was once he got in that the real conversation started. He waited until they were out of the parking garage and clearly onto the street before speaking.

"Bella, I lied. I'm an excellent liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you've been through a lot, but I also know about your power. I know you can't die, you can't be hurt, and that you heal yourself."  
"How do you know that?"

"We have our ways. We study people like you."

"People like me?"

"Yes. People with all different kinds of powers."

"That's how Mr. Parkman could read my mind? That's his power?"

"Yes, Parkman can read minds. He's quite useful to use. He's a cop so he has all sorts of special accesses we could not easily get."

"Do you have any powers?"

"No, no extraordinary ones. Although, I already told you I'm an excellent liar."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I work with a company whose job it is to find people with powers, and help them understand them. And we as a company gain so much needed knowledge about the human race. You're now part of a very big thing Miss Tomas."

Silence for a few minutes. Bella just stared out into the New York landscape that was zipping by her window.

"Did you send that man to kill my parents?"

"What man?"

"He never said his name, but he was tall, maybe 6 feet, brown hair, stubble on his face. Killed my parents by taking the tops of their heads, with his finger"

"Sylar."

"So you did?"

"Oh no, he's a bad guy. He kills people with powers by removing their head, and he can look at their brain and see how their power works and he absorbs their power. He has acquired countless powers this way."

"So that's why he wanted me. He wanted immortality."

"Have you tired?"

Pause. Bella hadn't tried on her own. Her father had hit her by the top of the stairs and the sheer force knocked her down. She tumbled head over feet, feet over head, until she landed in a way that should have killed her. Bella passed out for a few seconds, but regained conciseness a few moments later. She was then able to push her bones back into their proper places.

"Yes." She responded, not wanting to share her past. She didn't feel the need to be honest with a liar.

"Well," he said pulling the car into the parking lot of another huge skyscraper. The building stretched up to the sky, scratching at the surface, trying to break through to heaven, "We're here. We will get you set up with a room. We are sending guys to go get you belongings."

Once the exited the car, Mr. Bennett was a quiet as a stone. He led Bella passed and average looking hotel looking lobby, to a room on the 17th floor. The room looked almost identical to the room Bella had in the hospital. He said goodbye, and let her get settled into the room. She climbed up on to the bed, and curled into a ball and tried to sleep.

**More chapters coming if I get some reviews! I hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy this third part. I'll update if I get some more reviews! I know it's a cliff hanger but I had to do it: ). **

...Two Months Later...

"Time for lunch Bella."

A lady in white brought her a tray of food. Most would assume this scene to take place in hospital, but it was someone's "home". They kept her locked in her room besides bathroom breaks or if they need to take her to another room to test her abilities. One day a week she was brought to the gym and was allowed to exercise for one hour. It was driving her insane. Mr. Bennett was M.I.A. and no one would tell Bella where her stuff was or when these tests would end.

Today was a fateful day.

"Mr. Bennett is coming to visit you Bella."

She stared blankly at the nurse lady, and then out the window. Bella head the nurse leave, and then there was silence for awhile. All this time she was wondering what Mr. Bennett was doing, if he was going to tell her anything or not. Bella closed her eyes and imagined leaving this horrible place.

"Bella?" Mr. Bennett said coming in her room, "Good news. We found a way to extract the stand of DNA that allows your powers. You can be normal again."

"What if I don't want to be normal? What if I want my power?"

"You are a perversion of nature. God would not allow a human to be immortal. You cannot be allowed to be left like this. You are no child of God."

Tears swelled in Bella's eyes. She was a strong believer, she was raised that way and with her mother's passing she really relied on that. In her weakened state she could not handle someone telling her she was a mistake, not accepted by God. She wanted to be strong, ask where her stuff was, when they were stop going to keep her hostage. But now, all she could think of was God did not love her. And if God did not love her, she surely would not get into heaven; she might never see her mother again.

"Aww now, don't cry! Borris, Mentkey, get in here! Hold her down!"

Two large men came into the room. The crossed the room, their movements were robotic. They reached Bella's bed and they got on either side of her. They held her down with their massive gorilla arms, forcing her against the bed. Bella looked around these goons and could see Mr. Bennett was keeping the amount of liquid that was in a needle.

"Perfect amount," he advanced on Bella, ready to stick the needle in her, "This won't hurt a bit."

He jabbed the needle in her upper arm. Wails loud enough to wake the dead escaped Bella's mouth. It felt as if a hot, burning liquid had entered her veins and was now traveling all over her body.

"Cover her mouth Mentkey!"

The larger man took his had and shoved it over Bella's mouth. Her screams were muffled but she was still obviously in pain.

"Give her sedatives," Bennett said, "Shut her up."

A nurse now came to Bella's bedside with yet another needle. Yet when this one pierced Bella's skin, redemption came. Bella felt her body go numb, then it became impossible for her to keep her eye lids open. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Bella woke up, groggy, achy, and dazed. She had no idea what time it was, or even what day it was. She rubbed her eyes, trying to escape the evil room. Her body was becoming more aware of itself, and she beginning to feel ok. Well as ok as you can be looked in the same room for two months like a lab rat. The past two months all they did were tests, and more tests. They never let her do anything. She just sat in her room, staring at the walls, trying to keep as sane as possible. She could feel herself losing it, with nothing but memories to keep her company. She was losing hope fast.

At night, when she tried to sleep, all she saw was her mother, dead in her coffin, her father, with the top of his head gone. And those eyes… those piercing brown eye's that belonged to Sylar. He had the power to rip off heads with his hand but he couldn't open a closet door. It didn't make sense.

Bella pulled the covers off her weary body. She sat up and swung her legs around the side of the bed. She stood up, and surveyed the room. No one was in here. She looked at the door. Did she risk sneaking out and being able to find her way out of this building? No, she would get lost for sure. She then turned to the window. Bella walked the few paces necessary to get to the window. She rested her hands gently on the sill and looked out at New York. It was clearly night, with the lights of the city shining bright. She could easily get out of the window; which is exactly what she did.

Bella thrusted the window open and flung herself out. Only when she was on the fire escape did it occur to her she probably should have looked first. She quickly scrambled down the many flights of stairs until she was on the ground level. She jumped onto the pavement and set off at a jog. The breeze that greeted her felt strange on her skin, like meeting an old friend again. She had no idea of where she was going. She had no close friends she could run to, and none of her relatives lived in New York, they were all out of state.

The sky was black all around her, only obstructed by skyscrapers. Without thinking, she headed to the heart of the city. Her head was spinning. There was absolutely no place to go, nowhere to run to, she was filled with nothing. Nothing can send you over the edge quick. Bella kept running until she saw a beautiful old white church. It was worn down with age, which only added to it's beauty. She ran to it, seeking a surge of something, anything. She climbed the steps, excited to see if it would be unlocked or not. To her surprise, it was unlocked. She entered the sanctuary, wondering what she could find here.

Bella entered with caution, expecting to find other's here. But the building was completely vacant. Maybe the church wasn't even in service anymore. The pews sure looked dusty in the light that was spilling in from the stained glass. It was eerie to be in a church all alone. She walked down the center aisle, staring at the mammoth crucifix. She looked into those Jesus' eyes and wondered what he felt in his last moments. Was it the same desperation she was feeling now? She knelt down, beneath his feet, looking up at his face. Suddenly she got the courage to do what she knew she must. She prayed, asking forgiveness for what she was about to do. She told God she hoped to see her mother soon.

She rose to her feet, and began her search for a door to lead her upstairs. She saw one that look promising and made her way toward it. She opened it, and was relieved to see a flight of stairs in front of her. She began to climb the stairs with caution. She was almost to the top of the stairs and she saw another door, hopefully leading to the roof. She reached it and pushed her way through. She began to cry, as she felt the breeze greet her, one last time.

He stood on that same church rooftop, peering down at the city below. He came to this abandoned church often. Tonight he was wearing all black, and he was smoking a cigarette. He took a deep breath, inhaling deeply, then slowly puffed it out. Everything seemed so surreal down below. He could see the tiny ant people running everywhere, anywhere. The millions of lights started to burn his eyes. He looked up at the sky. Black. That's all it was.

Sylar, the figure clad in black, heard her coming before he saw her. He could hear farther than he could see. He heard her ascend the stairs that lead to his rooftop hideout. He could also hear her crying. He shrunk back, so she would see him when she arrived on the roof. She finally emerged from the sanctuary below. It was then he realized who it was.

"Bella." He whispered.

He watched her walk to the edge of the church, walking slow and taking her sweet time. She was coming dangerously close to the edge. He threw his cigarette in the floor and stomped it out. He watched the last ember die, then he quietly walked toward Bella.

He watched Bella climb onto the edge of the church. He quickened his pace. She was standing on the top of the edge. Her intentions were now completely clear. Sylar was halfway to her now. She took one foot off the ledge, and dangled it over the air. She put her foot back then did the same with her other foot. He heard her take a deep breath. He was so close now he could she the breath being drawn in. Sylar was holding his own breath, waiting for her to make a move.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my favorite part of my story! I really hope you guys like it. The parts italicized are not my own work, they are from the song Self Conclusion by the Spill Canvas. I'm giving them all the credit for those words because they are theirs. That song is amazing by the way! Look it up. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review! **

And then deep silence. She took that fatal step forward, she was ready to fall. And for a split second, she was falling. But then Sylar lurched forward and grabbed her around her middle, saving her from her attempt at flight. He held her there for a few seconds, so she could she where she was, then he quickly pulled her back to life.

He set her on the ground. He ended his embrace around her. He stood there behind her, waiting to see her start bawling. But it didn't come. He walked in front of her, she see what was going on. Her gaze was at the floor, and she refused to raise it even though he knew she had to have known he was there.

"Hey." He said in the softness, most gentle voice he could muster.

She looked up into his eyes. Bella's eyes were filled with tears. She looked so pitiful, so helpless. Bella bore into Sylar's eyes, finally seeing him, and realized who had just saved her.

"You?" she said in an inaudible voice to all but Sylar.

He in return gave her a genuine, sincere smile. She tried to match his smile, but she couldn't. Instead began to cry. He held out his arms, offering an embrace, and she gladly took it. She cried for hours, or maybe it was days, or maybe it was lifetimes. He held her safe in his unimaginably strong arms. He gently stroked her back, trying to soothe her. He even hummed a song that put him to sleep as a child. Eventually, her sobbing subsided. She mustered the strength and she lifted her head from his chest, which had been her perfect refuge.

"Why?" She said while leaning back to look into Sylar's eyes.

"Why what?" He returned while leaning his head down to match her gaze.

"Why did you save me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"Because if you fall, I would have to go get you, and then kill you."

He smiled an evils snicker. He expected a look of horror, utter terror, but instead she began to cry.

She broke the embrace, then yelled, "Well Sylar, you're too late. Someone beat you to it."

Bella than tried to get past Sylar, to maybe give it another go. But he would not allow it. She got a little past him, hardly and inch, when he grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to go back in front of him. Bella thought maybe this was an act of anger. She thought maybe he would kill her anyway. She was not expecting the words that did escape his lips.

"Please Bella. I'm sorry. That was incredibly stupid of me."

He truly did look sincerely sorry. That made tears pop up in Bella's eyes once more.

"Please don't cry." He said and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"I can't help it."

"Bella it was stupid of me to say that."

"Why did you then? And why didn't you kill me that day? I know you could have stopped me running. I know you could have opened the closet do. Why didn't you?"

Sylar let go of her shoulders, and broke her gaze. He looked at the ground, sighed, then looked up at the sky.

"I don't know why I said that," he said while remaining to look at the night sky, "I'm just… and idiot I guess. And I didn't kill you that day because I thought I had all the time in the world to kill you because after I did, then I would be immortal. Why rush that?"

"You should have killed me."

He met her hazel eyes and gave her a stern look, "Don't say that."

She just shook her head and crossed her arms, "Why? What does it matter?"

"_I know your legs are still pleading to leap_, but you have to know life's still worth living. There are so many wonderful things in the world that you still have to experience. Don't give it up now because you can't see hope, because you're wrong. There is hope, even if you can't see it"

She let her arms fall loosely to her sides, and spoke, "_You make it sound, so easy to be alive. But how am I supposed to seize this day if everything inside of me has died_?"

He locked onto her eyes with his and spoke, "_We all flirt with the tiniest notion, of self conclusion in one simplified motion. See the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it, no matter how unbearable this misery gets_."

"That's very poetic and all, but tell me why should I take life advice from a murder? I mean you can't have your act together."

Sylar clenched his lip, and his eyes grew red with anger. He looked back at the smoggy heavens, and inhaled sharply. For a moment there Bella that he was going to hit her, and then the shock of the century, Sylar allowed one solitaire tear fall down his cheek.

He found her eyes and looked into a trance. Neither of them would have dared to look away.

"I wasn't always this way," he whispered, letting more tears come, "I just, lost my way, and no one was there to save me. It was all too easy to kill… to be… a … monster. I don't know how I got here! I was an outcast as a child, but so are so many others and they don't turn out like this!"

He voice had escalated into almost screaming, but Bella held his gaze. She had to prove to him she did not think he was a monster.

"You know Sylar really isn't my name? My real name is Gabriel."

Bella let a tear fall too, "I like Gabriel better."

Gabriel laughed and brought his hand up to his face. He wiped his stubbly chin so that it was tearless. He let his arm fall back to his side. Bella had never had a boy friend before. She didn't know proper conduct that boys and girls had between each other. Something inside of Bella just told her to take his hand in hers. So that's what she did. She reached out with her hand, and grabbed Gabriel's tear filled hand. He looked down at their newly interlocker fingers.

He kept his eyes on their hands but smiled while he continued his story, "It's just power is so seductive. I killed one man; he was the first person I saw with a more useful one then mine."

"What was your original one?"

Gabriel looked at her beautiful heart shaped face and answered, "I see how everything worked. I had a clock shop, fixing clocks, and I could see how they were broken, and how to fix them. So that's what I did, until one day a man came in with a broken watch. He wanted it to be fixed. He seemed very upset and I asked him why. He said that I would understand. The truth was he didn't like having his power. His power was to move things telepathically. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't want his power. Then I realized, when I stared at his head for a long time, I could see is power in his brain so I…"

Bella wiggled her hand free and cut him off, "Please! I don't want details. I'm squeamish."

Sylar gave a tiny chuckle, "You were fine that day you saw your dad's head gone."

Bella gave Sylar a look of distain, "I was in shock then. Later, when I was stuck in a fake orphanage for about two months, the mere memory of that kept me up at night. Even sometimes it made me sick."

Gabriel grabbed her hand again, "I'm sorry Bella. That's not funny. You were stuck at a fake orphanage?"

Bella then told Gabriel the whole story of what her life was the past two months.

"And finally one day, Mr. Bennett finally came back and then he called me a 'perversion of nature' and then stuck me with a needle," Bella said continuing her story, "It was the absolute worst pain, the most unimaginable pain ever. They had to give me sedatives. And when I woke up I ran away."

The whole time Bella was speaking, Gabriel wore a pensive look on his face, and would look at Bella for a time, then at the ground. He squeezed her hand when she spoke of painful things for her.

"Your power must be gone," he said, grabbing her other hand too, "Those people are just evil."

"You would know." Bella said with a smile. Her eyes were completely dry now.

Gabriel smirked back to her, it was adorable.

"You know, we probably should be getting off this roof. It was 5 when I got up here, the sun will be coming up soon."

"I don't have anywhere to go." She frowned, and then looked at the ground.

Sylar let go of one her hands, then put his finger under chin to lift her head up so she could look directly into his eyes, "You're coming with me silly."

Sylar dropped his finger and Bella said, "Where dear Gabriel are we going to go? Back to your place?" She winked at him after she said that.

He took both of her hands and brought them up to their chest level where he matched his hands to hers. "No, we need to get out of New York. Maybe head our way West. I like it out there. It's very beautiful, very serene."

"Sounds good. I've never been there. No one ever took me…"

Sylar let their hands drop to their sides but he still held onto her hands.

"When we get to my car, you are telling why you didn't care more your father died."

Bella pursed her lips together and nodded. She let go of one of his hands and fell back to his side, "Let's go then."

They walked holding hands down the flight of stairs that Bella had previously climbed up to her death. Bella couldn't believe what had happened to her. She had been rescued by her father's murderer. And she was holding his hand! She had never held a boy's hand before. She was moving in with him! She was getting over whelmed, thinking of all the implications of what that could mean. She squeezed Gabriel's hand, and followed him through the run down church. The exited the sanctuary, and walked a few blocks to a parking garage. Gabriel was so amazed someone could see that he hasn't pure evil, and that he didn't want to be a murderer anymore. And it might all the more when that Bella herself had experienced Sylar's cruelty. Knowing that Bella forgave him, gave Gabriel the hope he needed to try to change, to become a better person.

"I'll give you 50 bucks if you can tell me which car is mine!" Gabriel said breaking into a light job as they reached the opening of the garage.

Bella let go of his hand and went jogging into the garage. She went running past hundreds of cars, looking for a black sports car. Finally when she went down her 3rd aisle, she found a sleek little black car. She stopped abruptly, which caused Gabriel who had been following close behind her to run into her. He knocked her a few paces forward but he garbed her by her shoulders and yanked her back to the car.

"This one!" Bella declared and then laughed.

"I can't believe it! I…just… how?!" Gabriel said laughing.

Bella broke free from his grips and turned around, "I know you would drive something that has speed, power, and dark. None of the other cars looked like they could handle you!"

Gabriel beamed at her and said, "Get in."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella followed orders and ran to the passenger seat. She waited impatiently by the door with her hand on the handle. Gabriel unlocked the door and they both swung themselves in. Bella surveyed the car after she had buckled her seat belt. The interior matched the outside. It was all black leather. Gabriel revved the engine.

"Oh just start it already!" Bella teased.

Gabriel followed her order and started the car. Bella looked down at the time. 6:20. The sun would be up very soon. Gabriel put the car in reverse, backed up the necessary amount, then put it in drive. He drove out the parking garage making the gate open for them. Bella shook her head but didn't say anything. He drove them out of the city, but neither of them said anything until they were on the highway.

"So Bella, why didn't you care your father died?"

"Well that's an ice breaker."

Gabriel looked at her with a pleading face.

"Fine, well, me and my father were never close. And that lady you kil… that died… well she was my step mother. My real mother died when I was 12. I loved her more than I have ever loved anyone."

"Bella, even I know not being close is not a good enough reason to not care that your father died. I mean most of the time when a parent dies and the child wasn't close they regret not being closer which makes the death a lot harder."

"Fine. My father abused me ever since my mom died. He became an alcoholic and things just went out of hand. And Trixie, that was my step mom, she saw he did this but never said anything. I guess in a way… I was glad you killed him, because I wanted to myself."

Sylar's knuckles were turning white because he was gripping the steering wheel so hard, "I'm glad I killed that bastard."

Bella didn't say anything, just asked, "Can I roll my window down?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Bella rolled down her window and stuck her hand out into the speeding wind. She pretended like her arm was an airplane. She did this ever since she was little. In fact she started this habit when they would have to bring her mom to the hospital for chemo.

Gabriel's voice was much softer now when he inquired, "Why did your mom die?"

"She had breast cancer. She just couldn't beat it." Bella said as she took her arm out of the window.

Gabriel gave a chuckle, "Kinda ironic? Her daughter can't be killed but she gets the worst disease there is."

"Well, not anymore."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Hey you must be tired, get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Bella lied but was betrayed a few seconds later by a yawn.

"I'll turn on the radio." He chuckled.

Gabriel turned on the radio as Bella rolled up her window. Then she sat back and relaxed in her seat. She rested her head on the seat and closed her eyes.

"Thank you. For saving me." She whispered with her eyes still shut.

Gabriel reached over with his right hand and caressed her cheek, "You're welcome."

She opened her eyes and they stared into each other's souls for a split second.

"Now sleep."

She obeyed and shut her eyes again. Gabriel left his hand there for a few more seconds, then he returned his hand to the steering wheel and his eyes to the road. The hours passed quickly. Gabriel's head was spinning. Just a few hours ago he had been a cold hearted murderer. He always struggled with his conscience but his lust for power always over ruled it. He didn't really know why he saved her. He was sure he normally would have let Bella fall to her death. But that wasn't always true. There are days when Gabriel wants forgiveness… he wants a second chance… he wants to start over. He was having one of those days when Bella walked to the roof of that church. Maybe with her around, he could feel the need to repent and to start fresh everyday.

He glanced over at his angel, and sighed. Maybe it was destiny that they meet, maybe if she, she who's father was killed at his own hands, could forgive him, their was hope for him after all. He smiled to himself, and then concentrated on the road again. There was not a car in sight. The land was very hilly, almost looking like mountains. The ground was green like clovers, and the sky was becoming the clearest, darkest blue a sky could be. He knew they had to be well out of New York. He saw a road sign that told him they were in Pennsylvania. He glanced down at his speedometer. He was going 85.

"Whops!" he laughed to himself.

It was 12 o' clock. Bella had been asleep for a long time. She must have been exhausted. Suddenly, Bella's breathing became irregular again and she started muttering in her sleep. Gabriel started making side glances at Bella. Her face was screwed up in pain, when she started clearly saying "No no, stop!" Gabriel decided to wake her up.

"Bella?" He said while gently nudging her awake, "Bella wake up. You are having a nightmare."

Bella opened her eyes but her heart continued to beat very fast, Gabriel could hear it. She sat up straight and glanced out the window. Then suddenly, she broke into sobs and hid her face in her hands.

Gabriel patted her back while comforting her, "What did you dream sweetie?"

Bella tried to stop crying but it only halfway worked. She lifted her head from her hands, "I dreamed that my mother and I were walking in a garden. It was magical. We were laughing and running through flowers. Then my dad started casing us and the dream changed. The flowers caught on fire and my mother disappeared. And then I tripped, and my father caught up to me… and he started beating me. I could feel his hands making me bleed. It felt so real!"

"It's all over now. It was just a dream."

"I know but it felt so real!" She sobbed again.

Gabriel patted her back and then petted her head. She slowly started to stop crying. Her breathing remained heavy. Finally she got control of herself and she sat back in the car. Gabriel placed his hand on her lap, palm up. Bella grabbed his hand in both of her and squeezed. Then she stared out the window.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Pennsylvania. I'm thinking we can make it to Indiana tonight. There is a wonderful little town there called Metamora. We can get a hotel room and rest there for the night."

Bella turned her head and looked at Gabriel. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She then turned her head to the window and commanded, "Roll down the window's please!"

**Hope this tides you over for a bit. The next part is pretty juicy I have to say! Enjoy! Remember to review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this part! Very juicy! Haha. Anyway remember to review!!**

Gabriel did what she said and drove on. They stopped a few hours later to get lunch. They got back on the highway shortly, and were making good progress to getting to Metamora. It was 3:30 when they crossed the state border.

"Woohoo!" Bella shout, "Almost there!"

Gabriel just laughed and kept speeding through the highways. They were able to reach Metamora by 6. They got a hotel room in a hotel which only had 5 rooms.

"It's adorable!" Bella said when they walked into the room, "And it's so beautiful around here! I want to get a camera somewhere and take some pictures!"

"You like to take pictures?"

"Yup, I was actually thinking about majoring in it in college."

"Wow! That's very impressive! So you like art?"

"Yes, I can't draw or anything, put I can capture beauty!"

He just laughed then said, "Let's go get something to eat, and get you a camera."

They asked the manager where to eat and were recommended a cute little restaurant where a part of the movie Rain Man was filmed. It was about 10 minutes from the hotel but it was worth the drive. It was so beautiful; Bella was finding it hard to focus on anything but the scenery. Once they got to the restaurant, they got a cute little table for two. The food was excellent, and they had a wonderful salad bar. They had camera's at the register and Gabriel bought Bella two. She took pictures out the window of the car the whole way back to the hotel. She then took a few pictures of Gabriel driving. Both the pictures she tried to take of Gabriel he merely smirked at the camera. Bella had finished the one camera by the time they got back to the hotel.

"Please?! Pretty please?" She said pouting her lips at Gabriel.

"Alright! Fine! I will smile!" He said and made a genuine smile

Bella took a picture of Gabriel with a wonderful backdrop of the mini mountains in the back ground. She then ran up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. She then proceeded to take a picture of the two of them.

"You better have smiled." She said once she had taken the picture.

"I did!!"  
"You better not be lying mister! Or else you will pay!"

"Oh yeah?! How are you going to manage that?"

"Well, I will do something like this!" She said then charged at Gabriel. She tried to tickle his stomach but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her around her waist and picked her up off the ground. She protested for him to let her down but he refused. He held her in her arms and tickled her to her disgust.

"I hate being tickle!" She screamed.

"Fine! Truce!" He said beaming down at her.

They both giggled and laughed until they stopped laughing and then things got very silent. He looked into her eyes, she looked right back. He leaned his head down closer to her's, and she lifted her head off his arms. And then their lips collided and sparks flew. Bella pulled back after a few seconds. She just smiled at him. Her head was spinning. Her first kiss! While being held in the arms of her father's murderer, and it was nothing short of amazing.

Gabriel set her back on her feet and said, "Well, I think it's time for bed."

Bella laughed. At least things weren't going to be awkward now. "Oh so you are going to boss me around now?"

"Yup!" He said walking past her, purposely bumping into her shoulder, and grabbing her hand in the process.

He lead her up the stairs to their room. Their room was at the top of the hotel, and the stairs to it were outside.

He was about to go inside the room when Bella protested, "Wait! Let's watch the sunset out here! Please?"

"Well who would have thought just getting you out of the big apple would make such a big difference? Alright let's see this sunset!"

Bella smiled and dragged him back down the stairs. The sun was setting soon, right in front of them. They would only have to wait awhile. They stood there holding hands until the sun finally set. Bella pulled out her camera with her free hand and took a picture. Then she quickly turned and took a quick picture of Gabriel smiling, watching the sunset.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and jumped back.

"It was too perfect! I had to pounce and take it."

"You are a tricky one."

"Yup!" She laughed.

"Alright now let's go. I am pooped. Driving all day takes a lot out of you."

He lead her back up the stairs, and Bella offered, "Well I can help drive tomorrow. I do have my license. Not with me of coarse but I have it!"

Gabriel unlocked the door and opened it. The room looked exactly how they left it.

"Oh I forgot to get clothes and stuff for us."

"It's alright. I'm not a high maintenance girl."

"Well good." He laughed.

Gabriel let go of her hand and went to the bathroom. Bella placed her cameras on the night stand and crawled into the bed. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. She settled down and was ready to drop into day dream land when Gabriel came back into the room.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor so you can have the bed." He said walking over to the bed and grabbing some pillows.

"Don't be silly. This is a queen bed. We can fit." She said giving him a silly look.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I trust you." And she smiled at him.

Something inside Gabriel twisted. She trusted him? So that meant she had expectations with him other than expecting him to kill. As he climbed into the bed, he was wondering even with her influence if he could really give up cold turkey gaining other's powers. He settled into the covers and lay staring at the ceiling.

"Well goodnight." Bella said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek then rolled over onto her stomach.

Gabriel moved to turn off the light with one hand and with the other he touched his face where Bella had touched him. At that moment he was sure he couldn't be the man she needed him to be. He lay awake for hours, listening to Bella sleep peacefully, when he finally decided that he couldn't do it. He could be around her anymore. There was no way he could help her. He was end up killing her, or turning her to believe in evil. Finally he sat up, and looked at the clock. It was only 11. He hoped someone was at the front desk. He got out of bed and walked out of the room. He took one last look at Bella, watched her sleep soundly, knowing nothing was wrong.

Sylar walked down the stairs, the moon touching him. The night was so still. He walked into the front desk and was glad to see an old man sitting at the counter.

"Hello sir. I and my wife are here on a vacation. See she hasn't been able to conceive and we are very stressed out about this. I was wondering if you have an orphanage around here? Maybe I and she could go there tomorrow."

The man told Sylar what he wanted to know. There was an orphanage between the hotel and the restaurant they went to. Sylar said thank you and left. He ran back to the room. Bella was still asleep. He climbed into the bed, and tried to sleep. Sylar had a dream about killing Bella's father, and then instead of waiting to kill her, he just did it. The sight of her lifeless body caused Gabriel to wake up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. Bella was still asleep, but now she was lying on her back. Gabriel looked over and cried. He was sincerely sorry for being too weak. He reached over Bella to get the camera and his arms tickled when it got close to her body.

He took a picture of her sleeping soundly. He then got out of bed and put the cameras in his pocket. He got the key to the hotel and put it on the desk. He then went over to Bella's side of the bed. He stood over her for a second, for he had just seen her as she was in his dream, dead. He rubbed his eyes, and brushed a tear from them. He picked her up, and luckily she stayed asleep. He made his way across the room, and then he opened the door with skill. Sylar took one last look at the room, then shut the door. He hurried down the stair and unlocked his car. He put Bella in the front seat, and buckled her in. He then took out the camera and took a picture of the moon filled hills. He then put the camera in his pocket and then got into the drivers seat. He speed his way to the orphanage. Luckily no one else was on the road at this time of night.

He arrived at the orphanage. It looked like a nice enough place. He parked the car, and sat there for 20 minutes, contemplating what he was about to do. Finally he got out of the car, and then walked around to the passenger side. He gently got Bella out of the car. He carried her sleeping body to the front doors. Gabriel was freely crying now. He set her down on the ground. He took off his jacket and draped it over her chest, which was rising and falling slowly. He took the cameras out of his pocket and placed them above Bella's head. He wiped his hand over his chin, getting the tears that had already fallen. He stared at her sleeping figure for another 20 minutes, torn between what he should do.

Sylar than turn and ran to his car. He didn't bother to dry his eyes. He sat in his car, for another hour or two. He started to drive away, but decided to wait and she her off. He parked behind a mass of trees, so he could hardly see the front doors. He dozed in and out of sleep for hours, sometimes breaking down into tears. Finally the sun was coming up, and he could see Bella was waking up. She awoke and sat up. She wondered why the bed felt so hard, and she felt cold. It was then she realized that her bed had been replaced with concrete, and her blankets replaced with Gabriel's jacket. She got to her feet, pulling the jacket on. She saw the cameras on the floor, and stowed them away in the pockets of the coat. She started searching the parking lot, looking for him, but he wasn't there. No one was.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this parts and some to come are kinda slow but I wanted you to get to know Bella a little more. Please keep reading!! And please review! I promise I'll update fast so the story can get back to sylar and Bella. **

She started to panic, when she realized where she was. It was an orphanage. He had done this on purpose. She started to bawl, and Sylar drove off. He couldn't bear to see her crying anymore. He passed a car on his way out of town. That car drove into the orphanage, and parked in the front. The person driving the car got out and ran to Bella, who had now collapsed onto the pavement, and was curled into the fetal position. She could not believe he left her. Things seemed to be going perfectly, why would he leave her? How could he save her and then turn around and desert her when she still needed him desperately.

Bella felt herself being pulled into a sitting position. She could hardly see through the tears but she made out a women sitting in front of her.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" she sobbed.

Didn't she know that her world had totally collapsed?!

"Begging your pardon miss, I just was trying to help you. Now do you want my help or do you want me to call the police?"

Bella wiped her face with both of her hands and muttered, "No no, I appreciate that you are helping me. And I actually will need to stay with you."

"Well alright my dear. Now that we have that settled, lets get you inside and get you settled in."

With great effort the short plump lady got tall slender Bella to her feet. The lady put her chubby hand under Bella's arm and guided her into the building. Bella's head was spinning like mad. Was she reduced to this? Was she really going to live in an orphanage in a small town in Indiana? She had no one now, except this plump lady who seemed rather bitter. What was she going to do with her life?

"Sit down." The plump lady commanded once they reached an office.

Bella sat down in the chair by the desk that was closet to the door. The lady walked around behind the desk and with great effort sat down. There was a small poosh noise when she sat on the chair.

"Alright, now this is GreenClover Orphanage in Metamora Indiana. I am Miss Littrell. I am the owner of GreenClover and have been for 25 years now. Do you understand what I just said miss?"

Bella had let her mind wonder. She was thrown off first by GreenClover. What a silly name to name an Orphanage which had to be far from a green clover. Then she had said Miss, and Bella wasn't surprised she wasn't married. She was old enough, she should have been. Then Bella had wondered if she would ever get married, if anyone could love a girl with no family, and who had super powers stolen from her by a secret agency.

"Yeah, sorry."

Miss Littrell stared at her scowling; she obviously thought Bella was on drugs or something.

"Alright, now may I inquire your name and age?"

"My name is Bella Starkey. I'm 16."

Bella bit her lip, hoping Miss Littrell wasn't a Beatles' fan. Luckily she wasn't, so she didn't notice that Bella had just given Ringo Star's real last name.

"Ok, now would you care to tell me why you were lying outside of my Orphanage?"

Bella raised her knees onto the chair with her, and rested her chin on her knees. She didn't respond for a long time. Miss Littrell merely tapped her fat finger on the desk impatiently.

"I ran away from home."

"Well, we have to bring you back to your house m'dear, I'm sorry to tell you."

Bella bit her lip. She was not about to tell her the truth, she would have to lie.

"I ran away from home, my home was the streets. I was abandoned as at 15 and I have been wondering around for almost 2 years, I finally got up the courage to do the right thing, and get a home."

Miss Littrell nodded now, and reached across her desk and got out some paper work.

"Fill this out, and when you are done we will get you a room. I will be out in the living room."

Littrell got up and worked her way slowly to the door and then exited. Bella filled out the paperwork, lying about her last name, which was really Tomas. It was very tedious, asking every little question. Bella finally finished, and she got up, and tried to find the living room. She was blinded by the sun when she passed the opening doors. Finally she turned down a narrow hallway, and followed to a shabby living room. There were mismatch sofa's everywhere, with one TV in the center of all the couches. There was a book shelf off to one side, and a fish tank in the corner. There were about a dozens kids sitting on the couches, all watching the TV. They all varied in age, but it was clear Bella was older than all of them.

"Ah I see you are done Miss Starkey. I will get your paper work. If you could just hold young Nick, here, I will get someone to fill your paperwork."

Miss Littrell got up holding a young baby, maybe 6 months old, who was whining and crying. She maneuvered her way through the mazes of couches to get to Bella, who then took the sweet child, and cradled him.

"How come no cars are in the parking lot? Aren't their workers?"

"Well actually there are just five of us who work here, Mel, and Jasmine come later in the day around 10, and Jenny and Cherry live here with the kids. They were orphans too so they decided to stay and help. We keep GreenClover small so it can seem like a family. I'll be right back Bella."

Bella was left holding the baby Nick, feeling sad. Was that her future? Working in an orphanage with kids with sad pasts just like her? She knew she couldn't handle that. Nick gave one loud cry, then he looked at Bella. Suddenly he stopped crying, and smiled at Bella, then tried to grab her necklace. It was a cross that she received on her confirmation. It had been the last gift her mother had got her.

"No no Nick, don't play with that."

He only giggled and laughed all the more. He seemed to be a very happy baby. She walked over to the many couches, and sat Nick so he could watch all the other kids, who were all staring at her now.

A small girl with wiry hair said, "Who are you? Nick never likes anyone. He always cries. And you got him to smile."

"My name is Bella."

"Well I'm Chloe, let me try and hold Nick."

She proceeded to make her way over to Bella. She stuck out her arms, and snatched up Nick. Bella guessed Chloe was 10 or 11.

"HA! Nick likes me too!"

But it became apparent him didn't. He was whimpering from the time she had picked him up but when she had screamed in triumph he really began to wail. Chloe's face grew angry and she thrusted Nick back on Bella's lap. Bella then took Nick in her arms and then cradled him and then she started gently caressing his face with her finger. He immediately began to calm down. It was then Miss. Littrell walked back in the room with another lady.

"Wow Bella he likes you!" The younger girl said. She was obviously in shock just like little Chloe was.

"Bella," Miss Littrell began then walked over to Bella and held out her arms meaning to take Nick back, "This is Cherry, she'll get you a room and cleaned up."

Bella reluctantly handed over Nick, who began to whimper the second he touched Littrell's arms. She merely sighed and sat down next to Chloe, who was now sitting down glaring at the TV.

"Follow me I'll show you where you will sleep." Cherry said.

Bella did as she was told, and followed Cherry around the edge of the room. It was then Bella noticed another girl sitting holding a toddler. She looked around 20, so she must have been Jenny. It was only after they were past the living room did Bella realize Cherry was talking to her.

"So that's why I'm here. Mother's dying at childbirth is a tragic thing. I don't know if it happens to a lot of people or not. I doubt a lot of people were born in a stack of hay though…"

Bella zoned out again, wondering if she would get a room alone. They were walking down another hallway, past many rooms. They were running out of rooms until finally Cherry turned to the right, and opened a door.

"Here you go! Hope you like it! I painted it last summer with Mary, oh that's Miss Littrell. She's the kindest person you will ever meet. I'll let you get settled. We'll all be in the living room when you're ready to come out."

"Thanks." Bella managed to get out before Cherry had walked to far away.

Bella stepped through the threshold, into the room. It looked like a 5 year old's room. It had hard wood floor and the furniture was all white. The bed had yellow sheets with butterflies on it. There was a dresser and an empty bookshelf. The bed was against the far wall, with the dresser on the right and the book shelf by the bed. The room was cramped, with only a small bit of wall free. The only good thing about the room was there was a fairly large window over the middle of the bed. Bella wiped one more tear from her eye, and then shut the door. She had no desire to get settled. She wished this was all a bad dream. She mad the long journey back to the living room. The kids had turned of the TV and were now playing with various toys that were littered about the room.

"Bella, Mel is coming at 10:30. She will take you into town and let you get some clothes and some other items. It's 10 now, so you can hang around here until then." Miss Littrell said.

She was still holding Nick, but he was happily playing with a toy. Bella walked over to Mary and sat next to her. Nick smiled at her revealing two little teeth. He was a chubby little baby with a tiny bit of blonde hair on his head. Nick let out a loud giggle, and reached his arms out toward Bella.

"I don't know why he likes you so much! I keep trying with him, but he just doesn't seem to like me." Mary said allowing Bella to scoop up Nick.

Bella tickled Nick's tummy while she said, "Maybe I look like his mom or something. How old was he when you first got him?"

" 5 months, he's 6 now…."

"He's not mine I swear." Bella said in response to Mary's suspicious look she threw her way.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said and she got up and walked over to another group of kids.

Bella tossed Nick in the air, still holding onto him tightly, but he giggled and laughed like he had just been flying. He had the clearest blue eyes Bella had ever seen. She could tell Nick was going to be a heart breaker when he grew up. It seemed like a mistake when a very tall, big lady walked into the room.

"Hi gang!" She yelled.

She had brown hair which she had pulled into a bun. Some of the kids yelled, 'Mel!' and ran to her.

She hugged them all then said, "Which one of you is Bella?"

Bella looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Wow Nick likes you honey? That's a good sign. Well give that little brat to someone else. We got some shopping to do!"

She was a beast of a woman, not feminine in anyway. Bella got up and handed Nick back to Mary. He didn't cry all that much, and Bella let him shake her finger goodbye.

"Let's go girlie." Mel said leading Bella out of the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read this part!! I promise if you guys review I will put the next part up which Sylar is back in!! So just keep reading! **

Bella followed her, hoping she wouldn't expect Bella to have such a positive attitude. They finally got outside, back into the sun. There was a red pick up truck next to a small blue Chevy.

"That's my truck. Now you seem real quite, so I bet you want to be alone, so I'll drive you into town and show you where the good shops are, and then I'll come back and get you later tonight. Sound good?" Mel said as the walked across the asphalt.

"Yes."

"Good, now get in."

They had reached the truck, which looked like it was 20 years old. Bella was glad that this Mel at least knew she needed to be alone. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to Bella.

"I don't have any money."

"Oh we know silly. The state gives 1000 dollars to new arrivals, so they can get some possessions and things."

The rest of the ride into town was in silence. A country station was on the radio in the background. Bella's heart was ripped out when they passed the restaurant she and Gabriel had ate at just the night before. She wondered what she had done or said to drive him away. She tried her hardest not to start crying right then and there. Finally they made it to a small strip of shops. Mel parked in a local grocery store parking lot at the very end and briefly told Bella where everything was. She then slipped her 5 hundred bills, 4 fifty bills, and 15 twenties.

"Don't lose it!"

Bella smiled and said, "Of coarse not," as she got out of the truck.

"I'll be back at 5, you can eat lunch here but you will eat with us. Have fun!"

Bella waved as the beast Mel drove off. She looked at this small town. It was full of locals, doing errands. She scanned for a store she recognized. She saw far down on the right was a Pennys. She was excited because that was her favorite store. She headed toward it, setting of at a brisk pace. She paced a local pharmacy. She saw a sign that said one hour photo. Bella realized she was still wearing Gabriel's jacket. She stopped in front of the store, and reached her hands in the pockets. Her cameras were still there. She stepped inside the store, trying not to cry. She looked around at the various people, a majority of them being older. She made her way over to the photo place. There was a skinny hick boy behind the counter, who gave her the look over. Bella merely sighed.

"High can I drop these off for the one hour?"

Bella placed the cameras on the counter, and the boy took them.

"Sure thang honey." He said and turned away, grabbing an envelope for her to fill out.

Bella filled out with her real last name, and then handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"You can come back at 12 and they will be ready."

Bella merely nodded at him, then walked back into the windy outside. It was a good thing it was windy because if it wasn't, it would have been hot. She finally made it to JC Pennys. She went in the crowded store, and started looking around. It was nice to pick out her own clothes. Where Mr. Bennett was holding her captive, they just gave her a t shirt and jeans. She got about a weeks supply of clothes, but put them all on hold. She was coming back around 4:30 to get them so she would not have to carry them around all day. It was 12:15 when she left Pennys. Bella walked back to the pharmacy, and picked up her pictures. She decided she wasn't going to look at them yet. She paid the skinny boy and left without a word.

Bella was back on the street, thinking it was time to get some lunch. She saw a local pizza shop and decided to go in. They were all friendly looking people, who smiled as she placed her order. She sat down at a table for two, and just stared at the peeling wallpaper. A few minutes later, they brought out a small pizza and a cherry coke for her.

"Anything else dear?" A plump Italian woman asked.

"Actually could I have a pen and paper? I need to make a shopping list."

The lady smiled and said, "Sure thing! I'll get it right out to you."

Bella took a bit of her pizza. It was very good. She took a sip of her coke, and saw the lady coming back toward her.

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else okay?"

"Yes thank you." Bella said smiling back at her.

The woman's smile was so warm Bella couldn't help but feel happy looking back at her. Bella ate the rest of her pizza, occasionally stopping to write down something she wanted to get. The list was starting to get quite lengthy, and she realized it would have been better if Mel had come so she would have something to put her stuff in. Bella sighed and left a rather large tip for her bill which had only been 5 dollars. She left the pizzeria, and looked around. She wanted to get a purse, a pair of shoes, and maybe a pillow or something like that. She saw a small boutique and entered it. They had all kinds of bags. Bella found a small blue purse and paid the women working there 15 dollars. She moved the pictures and her money out of her pocket and into the purse. Across the street she saw a store that had antiques. She decided to go in just for a laugh.

When Bella walked in, she was sorry for thinking the store was going to be filled with crappy old furniture and scary looking pictures. It was filled instead with beautiful paintings and some antique toys and chairs. The place had dim lighting, and she couldn't see the store owner. Bella started looking at the paintings, which were all beautiful. There was an interesting one of a graveyard. It only showed to tombstones with writing on them, and they were the ones closest to the viewer. One read successful bank, the other read loving husband and father. A ray of light was shinning on the loving father. Bella thought it was a beautiful painting. Bella moved on to the next painting, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

The painting was of little girl, sitting on a swing that was under a tree. She was holding a little doll, and her cheeks were tear filled. Behind her was a lady in white, she was smiling at the little girl, reaching out to her. Bella knew that the painting was depicting the hurt of lose, the lady in white was clearly dead, and clearly the little girls mother. Bella looked at the price tag. It was 100 dollars. She decided she could spare it. She needed something to comfort her, something to remind her mother was still looking after her. Bella walked to the front desk, and was about to ring the bell, when she saw beautiful jewelry in the case. Bella bent over and was intently looking at all of them, when she spotted a beautiful necklace. It had a cross pendant, which had a small pink stone at the center of the cross. There also was a heart around the middle of the cross. Bella saw the price, 50 dollars. She decided she wanted that too.

"Can I help you miss?"

Bella looked up and saw that the owner had walked to the counter. Bella brushed her hair out of her face, and stood up straight. She saw the old man properly, he was short and small, but seemed to have and elegance about him. He had hardly and hair, but it was all white. He had a pair of glasses hanging around his neck.

"Hi, could I see that necklace? The one that's a cross with a pink stone in the middle."

"Ahh," he said sticking his hands into his pocket getting the keys for the case.

He opened the case and pulled out the necklace. He set it on the counter. "This here belonged to my mother. She bought it when she was a little girl through the Betty Crocker system."

"Oh well I don't want to buy it if it has sentimental value to you."

"Oh no it doesn't, not to me. My mother stopped wearing it after she married my father. He gave her a real gold necklace and she was buried with that one. No sir this here's just something kinda neat. I'll even give it to you for 10 instead of 15."

"Oh thank you. And actually I wanted to buy a painting too."

"Oh really? Which one is that?"

"The one entitled Come back to me."

"One of my favorites. A friend of mine painted it. His best friend as a kid lost her mom when she was real young. She swore that when she swang on her favorite swing under that tree, that she could feel her mom pushing her. You a believer miss?"

Bella clenched her jaw, trying not to tear up, "Yes sir. I actually lost my mother when I was 12. And I recently lost my father. I actually am going to be living at the GreenClover Orphanage, so I'm out buying stuff for my new room."

"Oh I'm sorry miss?"

"Tomes. Bella Tomes."

He stuck out his hand and Bella shook it, "I'm Fred Timberlake. Nice to meet you honey. Now I'll go get that and wrap it up for you. And you can go ahead and take the necklace."

"Thank you sir. Could I come back and pick up the painting? They let me wander out here alone, they are coming back at 5 to get me."

Fred nodded and said, "Sure thing. You know, I think I have something here you might want,"

Fred walked around the counter and walked down an isle of the antiques. Bella turned and watched he go, looking carefully at all of the treasures.

"Here it is!" Fred said picking up a teddy bear. He slowly walked back to the register, and Bella turned back to face him, "This little guy belong to my sister Eleanor. She died when she was about your age, a drunk driver. Do you drink?"

"Never touched a bottle."

He looked at her hard, "I can tell you're not a liar. Anyway, his name is Brian. I want you to have him. No charge."

Bella let a tear fall down her cheek, "Thank you so much Mr. Timberlake."

"I'll let you come back and get him and the painting. Do you want me to help you put on the necklace?" He said when he noticed that Bella was clutching onto it.

"Yes please."

He walked around the register, and took the necklace when Bella handed it to him. She collected her hair and held it out of the way for him.

"Yes the clasp is pretty tricking. But you don't have to take it off again, because it's water resistant. Some experimental mental they were using at the time it was made."

Bella turned around to face the short old man, "Thank you. I'll be back at 5. Do you want me to pay now or then?"

He was silent for a few moments, and then said, "No charge, for any of it. You need it. Just promise you will come visit me when you can."

Bella gave him a quick hug, "I promise."

Bella left the store, feeling happy for the first time today. She wondered around the rest of the day, getting the rest of her necessities. By the 4:50 she was down to 300 dollars. She walked back to the grocery store, with some difficulty, with all of her purchases. Bella sat down on a bench, waiting for Mel to show up.

"Hi!" Mel called when she drove by the bench, "You got a lot of stuff missy! If you got any extra you keep it." She got out of the truck and helped Bella load it into the truck bed.

"Hey Mel, can we stop by the antique shop? There's a painting I got there and I said I would pick it up at 5."

"Sure thing."

They both got in the truck, and headed down the road to the store. Mel pulled off to the side, and Bella hopped out. She crossed the street, and entered. This time Fred was sitting in a rocking chair, his eyes shut. He opened them when Bella shut the door behind her.

"Hi Bella. Have a nice day?"

"Yes sir. I got you something too."

Bella pulled out a small package from her pocket.

"Oh you didn't have to!" He said while unwrapping it but still had a smile on his face. "Oh thank you!" He exclaimed when he saw what it was.

Bella had got him a miniature bible.

"I wasn't sure what to get you but I thought this would be something you could use. I got a normal size bible for myself."

"Ah, thanks Bella. You painting and Brian are over there."

Bella walked over and picked the things up, "I don't know when I will be back, but I will come as soon as I can."

"It's fine dear. You can come whenever you want."

"Thank you so much Mr. Timberlake. C- Ya!"

She said walking out the store. She looked back and saw that he was waving. She gently placed the painting in the truck, then climbed in the seat still holding the bear.

"So you meet Fred did you? He's quite a loner. Doesn't talk much to anyone. His wife and daughter were killed years ago by a tornado."

Bella stared deliberately ahead of her, so Mel couldn't see the tears falling. She squeezed Brian, and tried not to think about anything. They reached GreenClover in a short amount of time. Mel helped Bella bring all of the stuff into her room.

"Where did you want to hang the painting dear?"

"Above the bed please." Bella said.

"Ok, let me go get my toolbox. Be right back."

Bella sat down on the bed, and stared at the room. She decided she would have to make this work. She would have to live here. She let a few more tears fall, then wiped them away. She sat up then, and started putting her clothes in the dresser. Then Mel came back. She silently walked to the bed and hammered a nail in the wall.

"There you go. Supper is at 6. See you then."

As Bella was putting away all of her other things, she could hear baby Nick crying. She just shook her head and climbed onto the bed clutching the painting. She hung it on the nail, then hoped off the bed to make sure it was straight.

"Perfect." She muttered, then rested Brian on the pillow.

Bella finally had put everything away, when she realized she had to do what she had been dreading all day. She pulled out a photo album she had bought, and grabbed her purse and sat at the end of her bed. The sun was beating down on her. The window was facing west. She managed to get the pictures out of her now full purse, and sat the envelope on the bed. She just stared at it for the longest time. Then she got up the nerve to take out the photos. Tear filled her eyes as she began to put them into the book. When she pulled out the picture of her and Gabriel, she let out a sob. Finally she was done, and she stowed the book under her pillow. She looked at the alarm clock she had just bought and saw it was 6:10. She made her way down to the kitchen.

Dinner was chaotic, with all the children around. The oldest one was 13 she found out. He was a small boy, with curly brown hair. He kept staring at Bella. No doubt he would develop a crush on her. Baby Nick was trying to be fed by Cherry. Finally she gave up and let him throw food at the wall.

"Let me try." Bella said who had had enough macaroni she was going to eat.

Nick predictably let Bella feed him. All the workers were excited, and decided Bella would be given all baby duties. She accepted, thinking it would be good to have someone that would rely on her. It would give her purpose. After dinner the older kids helped clean up and the younger ones went to play. Bella learned how to change Nick's diaper, and then she played with him until 8:30. That was his bed time. She followed Cherry to his room and dropped him off in his crib. He started to fuss the second his head touched the pillow. Bella pulled up the chair they had in there and petted his little face. He settled down, and soon feel asleep. Bella walked back into the living room, and watched a sappy TV show along with the kids. At 10:00 all the kids were sent to bed, and Bella was told that she could stay up till 11:00. Bella thought it was funny they thought she was going to sleep. Bella decided to go to her room at 10:30, and sat on her bed, holding Brian, reading a book she had bought.

The book was a romance story about a vampire and a teenage girl. She had read it before, and was in love with it. Mary came to her room at 11:00 to tell Bella to turn off her light. Bella said she had to go to the bathroom, and then would go to sleep. Bella walked back to her room, then locked the door behind her. She went to her bed and took out the photo album from under her pillow. She sat on her bed, and flipped through the pages. The pictures she took of the landscape were gorgeous, and they filled her with hope. But the pictures of Gabriel smiling back at her, made her full of depression. She wanted to help him become a good person. But instead he had discarded her like an old rag. She began to bawl, and she threw the photo album onto the floor. She sat there crying, for a good half hour. Finally Bella stopped, and she forced herself off the bed. She picked up the album and threw it into the dresser.

Bella picked up Brian, and got into the covers of the bed. She tried not to think negatively, she tried to think that at least now she could start a fresh life, leaving her past behind, but she realized she didn't want to do that. She had liked her old life besides her father. She was going to go to college and be an architect and build homes for people. She was going to go to a college in New York, but now she would have to go to some small college in Indiana, or maybe she couldn't even go. And she couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel. She decided that she just must not be made for any big dreams. Maybe this was her destiny. She cried herself to sleep, half wishing she wouldn't wake up in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys enjoy! Next part coming soon… just review!! Thanks!**

It turned out she didn't wake up in the morning. Baby Nick woke her up at 3:37 in the morning. Bella rolled out of bed and stumbled through the hallway. She finally reached his room, and pushed open the door, He was crying in his crib, little arms thrusted upward.

"Shh, it's ok little one."

Bella said picking him up. She held him in her arms, then she put his head on her shoulder. She sat down on the chair, and hummed a song into his ear. He was back asleep in seconds, and so was Bella. She awoke to the sounds of delight.

"I know! I didn't wake up either! We should move him in her room!"

Bella stirred and realized she was still holding Nick. She stood up and walked over to his crib.

"No don't put him down!" Cherry said loudly, waking Nick up, "We are going to move him into your room!"

So he was. Cherry and Jenny carried the crib into Bella's room, and set the crib on the only remaining space in the room. It was very crowded, but Bella didn't mind. Weeks passed, and Bella remained very quite, and she cried herself to sleep every night. Nick was sleeping through the nights which they said he had never done before. It was the beginning of August when Mary finally called Bella to her office. She was to go to the local high school, and school started in September. There were placement tests she would have to take a week before school started. Bella just nodded. She asked if she could take Mary's car to the antique shop. Bella went there almost every day. Sometimes she would even bring Nick. Fred had told Bella his life story, and Bella told him hers. She told him almost everything, she just said her father and step mom were murdered, and her relatives lived in Indiana but when she got there to live with them, they didn't want her, so that's why she was in the orphanage.

"Oh Bella, didn't anyone tell you? Fred died yesterday. He died in his sleep."

Bella was in shock, "What? He couldn't have! He…"

"I know you two were close, I'm so sorry Bella. We received a call that his will hearing is tomorrow if you want to go. And his funeral is on Sunday."

Bella just nodded. Bella went to the hearing, and found out her left her another painting, and 20,000 dollars. The painting was of the young girl and the mom that were in the other painting. This time they were in an open field, full of crops, and the sun was bright over head. Both had on beautiful colorful dresses, and both wore smiles. He had also written her a letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know life has been nothing but hard for you, but I know that a smart and faithful girl like you can go the distance. Don't ever give up on your dreams; you will be a great architect. I'm so thankful the Lord blessed me with you. I know that we will meet again in heaven one day, and our reunion will be like the one in the painting. _

_Love,_

_Fred Timberlake_

Bella put the letter in her photo album, which now contained pictures of Nick, and some of the other children. She hung the painting, entitled Home, over the foot of her bed. The money she kept locked in her jewelry box that she kept on her dresser. She knew she should have put it in the bank, but she felt like she needed to keep it with her. She had serious trust issues ever since Gabriel left her. Fred's funeral was short and sweet, it rained that day. Bella brought him a rose, and placed it one his grave. She was grateful he had been in her life even for that short amount of time.

Two more weeks past, and school was starting in one more week. Bella was nervous about school; she hoped she would fit in and find friends. It was a Monday night, and Bella was lying in bed. Nick was fast asleep. Bella had stopped crying herself to sleep, but found it hard to get to sleep. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She got up and crossed her room. She unlocked her door, and opened it. No one was there. She shut her door and locked it again. She heard the knock again. She turned around and looked out her window. There was Gabriel. Bella crossed closer to the window, and rubbed her eyes. She was definitely awake. She had dreams like this, he came back and said he was sorry, but in all her dreams he hadn't waited more than a month to do so.

She walked to the window and threw it opened. There was still a screen in between them.

"Hi." He said, and just stood there, looking at her.

Bella's eye's filled with tears, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel answered, "I wanted to talk to you."

Bella just shook her head, and walked away from the window. She glanced at the clock. It was 12:47.

"Come on Bella. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" She whispered as loud as she dared as to, trying not wake Nick, and turned back to the window "Sorry doesn't cover leaving, down right abandoning someone! You knew what state I was in! You knew I needed someone! And you left me for dead!"

"I did not leave you for dead! Please Bella! Let me in! Let me explain properly!"

Bella just shook her head, "You don't deserve anything from me! After what you did to my father! Then what you did to me!"

His face grew stern, his eyes grew mean, "You wanted your father dead, and I saved you!"

"Yes but then you deserted me!"

His face grew sad, his eyes swelled with tears, he sounded sincere when he said, "Bella, please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought it was for the best. Please, I want to tell you to your face, not through a screen!"

Bella said nothing, but walked back to the window. She started to push the screen out when she stopped, "Wait, why didn't you just open the screen yourself? I know you could."

"I wanted to give you the chance to let me in yourself. I didn't want to force myself on you."

Bella just shook her head, thinking that he was stilling forcing her to listen to him, but she had to admit she did want to know. She continued to work the screen so it would pop out, then finally it did. Bella backed up enough so he could get in. He climbed in soundlessly, and got in and stood right under the window. Bella moved to shut the window. She hadn't realized that this action would bring her within inches of Gabriel.

She stopped trying to open the window, and said, "Can you close it?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a second. Bella wanted to kiss him, she wanted to thank him for coming back, but she knew she couldn't do that. He had hurt her, and he had to pay.

"Sure," he said in a low sexy voice.

He turned around and closed the window, then turned right back to face Bella. Bella was ready for this and moved to Nick's crib. She stared at the sleeping baby, and patted his tiny head. Gabriel followed her with his eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Nick. He's 7 months old. His mother dropped him off a month before me. He can't sleep unless he's by me. I'm the only one he will cooperate with."

"Just like me."

Bella turned around and look at Gabriel again, "Why? Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?" She tried not to start crying but she couldn't help it.

Gabriel was there so fast it was scary, he was right in front of her; he put his hands on her face, "You didn't do anything. It was all me. Me being weak."

He let go of her face, and then sat on the bed. He patted the place next to him, and Bella sat down.

"Bella, I wanted to be strong for you. I wanted to be able to be a good person, to not kill, to not need power, but at the time, I thought there was no way I could do that. I thought I might get the urge to kill when I was with you, and I wouldn't be able to control myself. Even though I saved you, and knew you needed me, I thought I had to leave to save you again."

Bella had taken Brian in her arms, and wasn't looking at Gabriel when he spoke. What he said made sense, but now she had more questions.

Without looking at him, Bella asked, "But why did you leave me here? Why didn't you leave me in the hotel? And why did you come back? Won't you still have urges?" Bella had met his gaze by the end of this.

Gabriel looked past Bella, at the painting of the sad little girl. He paused for awhile, then looked back into her eyes, "Well I wanted to make sure you would be ok. I knew if you woke up all alone, you would be devastated, and you might do something, stupid, I wanted to give you a life. So I left you at the orphanage. And I know you couldn't see me but I waited in the parking lot to make sure you were okay. And I came back because, I realize I need you."

Bella just stared at his big brown eyes, "You need me?" she said trying to keep her voice even.

"Yes Bella. I went out west, I killed one person. He had the power to make plants grow, a lame power, but I wanted it all the same. After I did, I felt horrible. I couldn't believe I had done that. I knew that I wanted to change, and I just gave up because I realized no one cared if I was good or evil. No one cared about me. They would just want me dead if I was a killer, or they would just ignore me if I was a good person. I realized that you were the only person that could care if I stopped killing, that would appreciate that, or commend me. And then I realized, I had strong feelings for you. I knew I had to, if I decided to save you that night at the church. So I stayed there for a few more weeks, to make sure I didn't have the longing to kill anymore. A person can into the town and he could fly. What a cool power right? But I didn't want it. What I wanted was someone to share the fact that I saw someone fly. I wanted a friend. I wanted you. So I packed my bags, and drove here. I got here yesterday. I waited till everyone was asleep, then I went looking for your room. And here we are."

Bella continued to stare at him, not sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry I left you Bella, I just had to make sure that I was ready to change, and at first I wasn't. But I am now. I want to take you back to New York. I want to get you back to your normal life."

Bella wiped a tear from her face, "I have a year left of high school, and I wanted to go to a college in New York."

"Yea? Maybe I could go to college with you in a year. I never went. We could start a life together. I truly want that Bella."

Bella laughed and sniffed, "You do?"

"With all my heart."

Bella leaned in, and Gabriel met her lips. The kiss of forgiveness lasted longer than their first kiss. Gabriel put his hands on her face, and she put her's on his. He started to get even closer to her.

She pushed him away and said, "Gabriel, I'm only 17. That time you kissed me, that night, that was my first kiss."

He was silent for awhile, "I'm 23. That was really your first kiss?"

"Don't rub it in!" Bella said frowning.

"I'm not, it's just, I mean, you're so beautiful, no guys have asked you out before?"

"No."

Gabriel just smiled, and then he brought Bella into an embrace. She put her head in his chest, and he rested his chin on her head.

"Bella, that's fine. I have to be honest with you. I've had a serious relationship."

He left it at that, but Bella knew what he meant. She just let out a small sigh.

"Don't worry Bella, you are fine just the way you are. You don't have to be ashamed of that."

"Good." She mumbled into his chest.

"So you did ok here?" Gabriel said pulling Bella away from him so he could look into her face.

"I guess. I made a friend. His name was Fred, he kept me sane. But he died a couple weeks ago. Other than that, Nick is my only attachment. But to be honest, I think he's getting sick of me. He's starting to like this girl Chole, at first he hated her but I talked to him and told him he needs to be more accepting of people."

Gabriel stared into her eyes, he looked troubled.

"What is it?"

"I just… It's just… maybe you would have been better off without me." He finished and looked down at his hands.

"I was half alive Gabriel. I was living a lie. I pretended to be Bella Starkey!" She said laughing.

"Like Ringo?!" Gabriel smiled finally.

"Yes! You are the only person that knows me. I was furious with you for leaving, and a part of me still is. But that part knows you'll make it up to me. And, honestly, if I think about it's better that you are sure you want to change, because you can't change unless you truly want to."

He took her hands in his, and just stroked them for awhile.

"So what do you say if we leave tonight?"

"I'd say… let's go. But I have things now… I want to take them with me."

"That's fine. Let's start packing."

They both got up from the bed and stood looking at the room.

"It's a very nice little room Bella."

"Thanks, you wouldn't have any boxes or something would you?"

He smiled slyly, "Actually, I do. They're in my car. I'll go get them."

Gabriel crossed the room and exited back out the window. Bella walked over to baby Nick's crib. She felt awful for leaving him. But she didn't know how to be a mother. She was using his innocence for comfort, and that wasn't a fair relationship. She was ready to leave, and start with her life again. She moved to her dresser, and opened her top drawer. Her unmentionables were tucked neatly inside, along with her socks. Her face grew hot, and wished she had the boxes already, so she could pack these up before Gabriel saw. Gabriel appeared right on que, with three flatted boxes. He coolly slid threw the window, and faced Bella.

"Here we are. I'll go ahead and take these two paintings back. They are yours aren't they?"

"Yeah actually Fred gave them to me."

"I'm sure he was a great guy."

"He was." Bella said, getting choked up.

Gabriel gave a small smile then took the painting at the foot of her bed off the wall. Bella folded all the boxes open and began filling them with are her possessions she had acquired. She put the jewelry box on the top of the last box. Gabriel came back and took the second painting off the wall. Bella took Nick out of the crib and then sat down on the bed with him in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby. One day, we will meet again."

Gabriel came back and collected the boxes silently as not to disturb the goodbye. Finally he came back one last time.

"That's it. Is this bear yours or his?" Gabriel said holding up Brian.

"Mine! Alright, let me just put Nick back."

Bella placed the sleeping baby in the crib. He stirred a little, but was still asleep.

"Goodbye baby." Bella said, letting a tear fall.

"Here," Gabriel said giving Bella Brian.

"Thank you. Let's go."

Gabriel strode over to the window, and climbed out. He squatted down and held out a hand for Bella. She took it, and with on last glance at Nick, she left GreenClover forever. Gabriel held Bella's hand as the walked underneath the stars back to his little black car. He opened the door for her, and waited for her to get in, then closed it for her too. She brushed more tear's from her eyes as Gabriel got in the car too. He revved up the engine.

"Ready?"


	10. Chapter 10

**This part is kinda short but I think it's pretty exciting. I will update sooner this time. Enjoy!!**

"Yup. Goodbye GreenClover."

Gabriel speed off and away. Bella felt the tears coming, so she closed her eyes tight. Suddenly she couldn't bear to leave Metamora without saying goodbye to Fred.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Could we make a pit stop? I want to say goodbye."

They changed direction, heading toward the heart of town. Gabriel pulled into the graveyard and parked.

"I'll let you go by yourself."

"Are you kidding? Me go alone into a graveyard at night? I'm not brave! Besides, I want you to meet him."

They got out of the car, Bella still holding Brian and now Gabriel's hand too. They made there way until they made it to Fred's grave.

"Hi Fred. This is Gabriel. He saved me… just like you did. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be ok now. And I miss you." Bella said wiping a tear away.

"Hi Fred. I'm sure you were a great guy. I'll take care of her don't worry. She's in good hands."

Bella just smiled, "You would have liked him. He was an old hermit too."

Gabriel laughed, and squeezed her hand, "We should get going."

"Okay. Bye Fred."

Bella allowed Gabriel to lead her away back to the car. She got in, and held Brian tight in her lap. They went speeding through the small town, and they were soon out of it. Bella leaned her head against the glass, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, it was sunny outside, and they were on a busy highway. She stretched, and made a big yawn.

"Well hello sunshine! You slept for a long time."

"Where are we?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Wow I did sleep a long time."

"Yup. You hungry?"

"Sorta, but I do have to go to the bathroom."

Gabriel chuckled, "Alright next exit it is."

"Thank you! You know this one time me and my family were on vacation and I had to go to the bathroom but my dad didn't want to stop and I held it for 2 hours! It was horrible!" Bella laughed.

After Bella told that story she realized she probably should have. Gabriel's face tightened and his jaw was clenched.

"Just a great guy your father."

Bella didn't say anything; she just played with Brian's bowtie. The rest of the journey to New York was uneventful. They just spent the drive talking about the future. Bella found out Gabriel had always wanted to become a doctor. He could tell how to cure people with his power. But his mother didn't want to "waste money" on him. His father left when he was 11, and his mother resented him for it. That's where Gabriel got his complex of never feeling good enough. He gained an insatiable thirst for power. They also talked about their favorite colors, music, books, movies, anything that matter a lot to them. The drive let them get to know all those important little details about one another.

They arrived at New York around dinner time. They stopped in a little dinner and ate a quick supper. Then they got a room in a hotel that was near their church.

"Please?" Bella begged Gabriel for the 2nd time.

"Alright! I'll tell you. The thing that attracts me to girls is there eyes, brown eyes in particular."

"Aww," Bella said coming within two feet of Gabriel who was sitting in the chair by the table all hotel rooms have, "Just like mine!"

Gabriel snickered, "Just like yours."

He then reached out and grabbed Bella and pulled her unto his lap. She did not go quietly; she giggled and laughed the whole time. Once he had captured her, the mood changed. The smile's vanished from their faces, now they were looking intensely into each other's eyes. Bella inched her head towards Gabriel's, and he meet her at her lips.

"Now this is unexpected." A man's voice came from across the room.

Bella and Gabriel broke apart and whipped their heads toward the door. Bella was shocked. There stood Mr. Bennett and three or four more men, and snickering at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update… and I know that part was short. I just started school back up again and things are kinda crazy but I hope u guys keep reading and reviewing!**

"I mean Sylar, this is low! Seducing a subject before you kill them! And it's pathetic because she doesn't have a power anyway!"

Gabriel's whole body was tense, and threw a clenched jaw he said, "I already know that you bastards took away her power."

"Then for God's sake why are you torturing this poor girl!"

"He's not!"

"Come now Bella, you don't have to be scared, we will save you."

"I don't need to be saved by you, I need to be saved from you."

"Enough! Get them both!"

And with that order, the other man sprang into action. Gabriel threw Bella off him and stood up.

"Bennett, don't you remember me? Don't you know what I can do?"

Gabriel lifted one of the guys up with out moving a finger.

"I have you right where I want you," Bennett was holding a gun, and he had it pointed right at Gabriel's heart, "Hurt any of my men and I'll shoot the girl."

Bella was sitting on the ground, hair in her face so she couldn't see. But she could hear the sound of the gun being loaded. Gabriel whose ear's where much better than anyone else in the room, also heard Bella take a sharp breath.

He put the man down and said, "Don't hurt her."

"I won't, as long as you don't hurt my men."

Gabriel glanced down at the floor, and let the man he was holding up cuff his arms. Gabriel saw out of the corner of his eye Bella was being forced up and was also being cuffed.

"You know Sylar, when you don't care about anyone but yourself, your a lot harder to hurt. Maybe you shouldn't have gone soft. I bet this little bitch hasn't even put out yet."

Gabriel's eyes grew red, and he had to bit his tongue to distract himself.

"Ha! Let's go." Bennett said and turned and left the room.

Gabriel and Bella were being forced from the room when Gabriel said, "What about her stuff? Can we get it?"

The man who wasn't holding either of them said, "Don't worry, I don't think she'll need any stuff where we are taking her."

"I swear to God if you hurt her…"

"You'll what?" the man cut it, "Do you really think that we are going to let you keep your power now that we have you? In fact do you think that we are going to keep you alive? You got another thing coming to you buddy."

They made their way out to the parking lot, and Bella and Gabriel were forced into a big black SUV. No one spoke all the way back to the headquarters. Once they got there, Bella and Gabriel were forced into a large room. It looked like it was a laboratory. There were two beds with straps on them in the middle of the room. The whole room was white. Bella and Gabriel were forced onto the beds and then strapped down. Mr. Bennett stood in the middle of them, glancing down at them both.

"We're going to have a nurse come in and check you out. And don't worry Sylar, we're sedating you. And when you wake up, who knows what powers you'll have left, and then you will finally be as weak as you really are. A pathetic fish out of water."

They heard the door close, and Bella assumed they were alone.

"How did they find us?"

"It doesn't matter now, I just want to know what they are going to do to you."

"To me? They can't hardly do anything can they?"

"That's the part that makes me wander."

They heard the door open and many feet coming walking there way. A nurse with a big needle walked over to Gabriel.

"Don't worry baby," she said with a sweet smile on her face, "This won't hurt a bit dear. It's when you wake up that you used worry."

Gabriel felt the needle go in, and then all he could see was black. Gabriel woke up what seemed just seconds later. He tried to sit up, but he could. He opened his eyes and saw that the ceiling was very small, and it was covered in filth. Then he heard the voices.

"Did he trick you into loving him?"

"I told you already no!"

Gabriel heard Bella and he tried to sit up but he couldn't break the restraints.

"So you willing kissed a 30 times murder?"

There was a long pause, "I didn't know that he killed that…"

"Yes Bella! He's a mass murder! And you forgave him, God only knows why! He killed your father! Or did you forget that?"

"No, I…"

"Good! That's why you must see his demise too! You must have revenge!"

Sylar closed his eyes again when he heard Bella's silence. So she was so easily persuaded into hating him? He thought she truly accepted him. He thought maybe she… but of coarse not. No one could love a murderer. He was a foul for ever thinking differently. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He flung his eyes wide open again.

"Glad to see you up son! Borris, Mentkey get in here! Strap him to the wall. I want everyone to see Sylar as he's punished for his sins!"

Sylar closed his eyes again, so he would not have to look into Mr. Bennett's ugly face anymore. He heard the door open, and more feet come in. He left himself being unstraped, and then lifted off the table. He saw a mirror at the one side of the room, which he knew must be a one way mirror. He also knew Bella had to be on the other side of it. He decided not to fight; he just stared at the mirror, hoping if he looked at it long enough, he would be able to see her face one last time. Sylar felt himself being lifted up, and then he felt his hands and legs being strapped into holding devices. He was being hung up like laundry, for all to see his shame.

"First Sylar, we are going to strip you off all your powers. You can see what it felt like for Bella. But I assume that it will be more painful considering the amount of powers you have so evilly collected. And then, well you are going to experience the most pain any man has ever felt."

Sylar didn't move. He just stared into the glass.

"Bring me the needle!"

A nurse came in with the largest needle possible, and handed it to Mr. Bennett. He gladly took the needle, then brought it to Sylar's neck.

"This is for all the innocent you have killed."

He stuck it into Sylar's neck, and Sylar couldn't help but yell. He was screaming and his eyes were watering and he was thrashing around as much as he could in the restraints. Out looking inside, Bella let the tears fall freely now. The pain lasted forever, but suddenly his body was starting to go numb. His breathing steadied, and he stopped screaming.

"Now Sylar, you are going to experience suffocation, until you meet your maker. I shall hope the devil can stand you in hell!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I know you all will hate me for this part…. It's short and depressing… but I will update soon I swear!**

The door opened and a big man came into the room. He was holding a large plastic bag. He advanced toward Sylar. They hadn't bothered closing the door so Sylar could hear her scream.

"No! Stop! Don't do it!"

"Shut up Bella! It's for humanity!" Mr. Bennett yelled.

The big man was right in front of Sylar, and he slipped the bag over Sylar. Sylar tried not to breath, because he knew that was what would kill him. But finally, he had to, and he sucked the remaining oxygen out of the bag. He chocked and sputtered and his eyes were becoming bloodshot.

"Stop! God forgives! He say's not to kill! Let him go!"

Mr. Bennett watched Sylar's face turn red, with a smile on his face, when suddenly Bella's plea hit his heart.

The smile vanished then, "Fine. Take it off him!"

The man removed the bag and Sylar took one big gasp of air. The color slowly returned to his face. Bella ran into the room.

She looked straight at Mr. Bennett and said, "Please, just let him go! He's a changed man. I know you can't tell but I can. And if you tried you would. And anyway he's harmless now!"

He was silent for a long time, with Bella saying please in between moments of silence.

"Alright. But if we ever catch wind of a strange death, we will find out again and he will be dead faster than you can say forgiveness."

Bella just stared at him, "The keys? Where are they?"

He pulled them out of his pocket, "I want you off the premise by sundown."

Bella nodded and moved forward in front of Gabriel. She stood on her tip toes, and unlocked his arms. They flopped lazily onto her shoulders. Then she bent down and freed his feet, and he collapsed onto her. He lay there for a second, then pushed himself up and off of her.

"Thank you Bella."

"No problem." She said standing up to.

"How long was I passed out?"

"Two weeks."

"So all of your stuff is gone?"

"No actually they got it for me. They actually had someone drive over your car here. Bennett gave me the key, look."

Sylar didn't look at the keys, he stared straight ahead.

"Listen Bella, I want you to take the car."

"What are you saying Gabriel?"

"I want you to take the car, and go live with a friend."  
Tears welled in her eyes, "Why? Gabriel I don't understand!"

He looked at her with tear filled eyes too, "You wouldn't! You haven't had as much power as I have. Without my power, I am nothing special anymore. I'm just some guy."

"You're my guy!" Bella said moving into his arms, "I need to!"

"Don't," he said holding her arms at her elbows, pushing her away from him, "That's not enough for me."

"What?"

"Bella just go."

Bella broke free from his grip, "Fine, I was wrong. You are nothing more than a monster. You saved me but I can't save you."

She brushed the tears off her checks, a pointless gesture because more were cascading down her checks by the second. Sylar just turned around, and put his back toward her. She let a loud sob escape her lips, then she turned and walked out the room. She grabbed the door handle on the way out and slammed it.

"God Damn it!" Sylar screamed and punched the wall.

Bella went running out of the building and down to the parking garage. She quickly found Gabriel's car and popped the trunk. Bella pulled out her purse and got her cell phone. She dialed her friend's number.

"Danielle? Hi this is Bella. I have a huge favor to ask of you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! Remember to review please!!**

A year later

'Congratulations class of 07!' read the picture frame that sat on Bella's desk in her dorm room. Inside the frame there was a picture of Bella and a very handsome boy. He had short messy blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. Bella was asleep on her bed, well she was pretending to be at least. She had class in an hour and she really didn't want to wake up. She had stayed up very late talking to Chuck, her boyfriend. They had been going out since homecoming senior year, so it had been a good 10 months that they were together. Suddenly Bella's alarm clock went off.

She sprang up and flung her fist down on the evil contraption.

"For God's sake Bella just get up!" her room mate Chelsea whined.

Bella had meet Chelsea this year at college because they were room mates. Bella and Chelsea were both trying to be architects and they both liked the same type of music. They also both hated getting up early.

"Alright I'm up I'm up! Why did we sign up for a 9 a clock class? What were we thinking?"

Chelsea was already moving sluggishly toward her closet when she retorted, "Well maybe if you didn't stay out all night with Chuck!"

Bella threw a pillow at her, "Come on Chelsea it was his birthday! We had to celebrate!"

Chelsea picked the pillow off the floor and flung it back at Bella, "Well I just hope you used protection! Do you know what having a baby would do to your school work?"

"Oh come on Chelsea! I'm on birth control and he always uses a condom."

"Well good. Now hurry up or we're going to be late! We need to go eat some breakfast too if we are going to sit through a two hour class!"

"Oh God have mercy!" Bella exclaimed and walked to her own closet.

As she picked out her outfit for the day, she reminisced about last year. She had gone to live with her friend Danielle. It had been a bit awkward at first, but they soon became close friends. She had meet Chuck in her English class. They had to write a lot of poetry, and Bella wrote very good ones. Chuck asked her after class one day if he could meet her at a coffee shop and maybe discuss her poems. Bella meet him, and she told him about her mom's death and father's murder. She then told him about GreenClover. She told the whole truth, except she said that when Fred died, she ran away and went to Danielle. They soon became best friends, and he asked her to homecoming. Ever since that night they were inseparable. But even at homecoming, Bella had imagined Gabriel crashing the dance, and asking for her to dance with him. She knew that a small part of her, ok a big part of her, was imagining Chuck was Gabriel.

Bella pulled off her pjs and threw on an old t shirt and jeans. It was prom night that they had sex the first time, the whole cliché way. Bella thought she loved him, so that's why she did it. But all Bella could think about was Gabriel. Every night before she went to sleep she stared at the pictures of him, wishing they would come to live and comfort her. She didn't know why Gabriel had pushed her away again, but she knew that he had to miss her to. Or at least she hoped he did. Some days Bella would get so angry, at the fact that she had to live a lie. But other days she was more than happy to forget her troubled past.

"Ready Bella?" Chelsea called; she was waiting by the door.

"Yup, let's get some breakfast!"

They walked down to the lunch hall, and got breakfast. They ate in silence, both nervous about the class. Bella was thinking about last night, Chuck said I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But Bella avoided it, and she just began to make out with him. She felt guilty, but she knew that she didn't feel that way. She loved Chuck as a friend, and she enjoyed their physical relationship, but that was it. She knew that she was in love with Gabriel, even though he had hurt her so much. But he had saved her from death; he had shown that night that he truly cared. She knew that was Gabriel, and the evil man who killed was Sylar.

"Let's go Bella. We have to get good seats!"

They hurried off to their class. It was physics 101, and it was a big class, with over 100 people. They got their and the classroom was already half full. Bella and Chelsea took seats near the middle of the room.

"Good morning students! Today we will be talking about the rate at which all objects fall to the ground, in other words gravity!"

He droned on for a good hour before it happened. Bella heard someone walking down the isle closet to her and Chelsea; they were only four seats out from it. Then he passed their room, and walked to the bottom of the class, to the only open seat. Bella clutched her desk and held her breath.

The professor looked up, "Nice of you to join us Mr.?"

"Sylar. Gabriel Sylar."


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!! **

Bella breathed in and Chelsea looked at her, "Hey? Are you okay? Do you know that guy?"

"No," Bella said with a shaky voice so it wasn't convincing.

"Alright Mr. Sylar I will see you after class and we will have a little discussion about why you are not to be late ever again. Got that?"

"Yes sir my apologies."

"Good, now back to the wonderful world of physics!"

They sat through the rest of class, and Bella couldn't pay attention. All she could think about was why was he here? Does he want me back? She stared at the back at his head with all the intensity she could muster. The bell rang and Bella was frozen in her seat.

"Bella let's go!"

Bella remained sitting, and she kicked over her bag with her foot, "I better clean this up. You go ahead Chelsea! See you later!"

"Whatever." Chelsea muttered as she walked over Bella.

Bella watched Chelsea go, then she flung herself on the ground and started picking up her things. She abandoned her attempt to pick up her things and just stared at Gabriel, talking to the professor.

"Son if you are late again I will have to kick you out of the class for good. And you've said you're studying to become a doctor so you need this class to continue on your path so I would advice you to be one time from now one."

"Yes sir. My apologizes. It won't happen again."

"Alright, see you next class Mr. Sylar."

Then Bella's eyes grew wide as Gabriel turned around and walked toward her. He smiled his genuine smile.

"Let me help you with those." He said, coming into the row, and bending down in order to pick up her stuff.

Bella was speechless. She couldn't even move. Only when he reached across her lap to get something, and he paused there in front of her, so that they had to stare into each other's eyes did she say something.

"Hi."

His smile grew even larger, exposing more brilliant teeth.

"Hi."

Bella could tell her chest was rising and falling rapidly as he leaned in to kiss her. They both had their eyes closed, ready for the kiss when Bella ruined it.

"I have a boyfriend now."

"What?"

"We've been dating for almost a year."

Gabriel opened his eyes and leaned away from Bella. He collected all her things, then stood up.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel."

"Here's your things." He said handing her stuff without looking at her.

"You have no right to be mad," She said taking her stuff back, "I mean did you really expect me to wait around for you?"

"I don't know," he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"So… so how have you been?"

"Good, well as good as I could be. Listen Bella if you don't want to talk to me that's fine. I just want to explain to you."

"Save it. I don't want any more excuses."

"But Bella!"

"I've cried over you too long. I thought that maybe if you came to me soon that I would forgive you, but it's been a year Gabriel!"

"Please I need to lock the classroom!" The professor yelled up.

"Yes sir." Bella said, pushing past Gabriel, tears welling in her eyes.

Bella hurried up the stairs and left the classroom.

"Bella! Bella wait!" Gabriel called as she jogged away from the room.

Her feet betrayed her, and they stopped working. She froze where she was.

"Listen Bella, just give us a chance. Meet me tonight by the fountain by the science wing. You won't be sorry."

"Fine. What time?"

He smiled again, "Midnight. I want it to be private."

"Whatever." She said and her feet carried her away from him.

He watched her leave, hoping that it wasn't too late for them. Midnight seemed to come so slowly. Bella couldn't concentrate all day in classes. And when Chuck asked if she would come over, she lied and said she was sick. Well that wasn't completely a lie, she really did feel sick. She didn't know what she would do, if should she forgive him or not. God knew she wanted to, but she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Bella made her way through the almost empty courtyard and sat underneath the large fountain. She saw him coming.

"Hi Bella."

"Hello Gabriel."

He sat down next to her, and then took a deep breath.

"Bella, I just lost my temper that day I forced you away. I heard you talking to Bennett, and you said you didn't know I killed that many people. I didn't realize then that it was perfectly normal for you to question me knowing what I've done. But I swear Bella I haven't hurt a single person since that man with the plant power. And I don't want to hurt anyone. And I can control my longings for power. I enrolled here this year hoping I would meet up with you because I was too ashamed just to come find you. And it sounds like you are fine without me, so if you want, I'll leave you alone. But Bella, that's not what I want. I want more than anything to start a relationship with you. I want to be there for you, and I can be now. I swear. And you won't be sorry."

"Gabriel, I have a boy friend, he wants to marry me." Bella said so silently, as if she said it quiet enough it wouldn't be true.

Gabriel stared into her eyes, "Do you want to marry him?"

Bella's eyes filled with more tears, "No, I've been waiting for you."

He smiled at her, then he put his hand on top of hers. She instantly pulled away.

"Don't! You can't do this ever again! You can't just leave, and we never even got a chance at a normal relationship because of all that and I have moved on, I've made a life for myself but that doesn't mean that every step of the way I wasn't wishing you were here with me. Gabriel, I don't think you realize how hard it was to continually lie to myself until the lie became true."

"But Bella I do understand! I had to lie to myself at first that I wanted to be good but now the lie is truth and I want that more than anything! I'm not Sylar anymore. I'm only Gabriel. And you showed me how to be that."

Bella stood up, tears fresh in her eyes, "I just can't do this. Maybe if we meet again it's meant to be but I just can't let myself get hurt again."

"So what are you going to do Bella? Lie to yourself? Pretend that you love that guy?" Gabriel had tears in his eyes too.

"I guess! And like you said, a lie can become truth. Goodbye Gabriel."

Gabriel stood up, not even bothering with whipping the tears away, "Fine Bella! But I'll see you in physics class next week!"


	15. Chapter 15

Bella just kept walking; she knew if she looked back at him, she would not have enough strength to just walk away. The weeks passed, and Bella saw Gabriel in class every week. Things got interesting one Tuesday morning when their Professor assigned a group project.

"Now I'm put all your names into this hat and you will draw out a name and that is how your partner will be. In life you do not get to choose who you work with, so this is good practice."

The professor walked around the first few rows, and already half the class was paired off. Then, he came to Gabriel. Bella leaned forward in her seat to see Gabriel pull out a tiny slip of paper.

Gabriel voice rang out loud and clear even though he spoke barely above a whisper, "Bella Tomas."

Bella was paralyzed in her seat for the next few seconds. Finally she snapped out of it and collected her things. Luckily her friend Chelsea had forgotten all about the day Bella behaved so strangely around this guy and didn't say anything to Bella as she got up and meet Gabriel at the bottom of the room. Finally everyone was paired up, and they were dismissed. Bella followed Gabriel's tall figure out of the class and nearly ran into him when he turned around to address her.

"So we're partners, so I guess that means we will have to work with each other."

"I guess." Bella said clutching her binder to her chest.

"Alright well I have another class in an hour but how bout later this evening we get together to work?"

"I can't, I have a date. Tomorrow?"

Gabriel face tightened at the sound of these words then said, "Tomorrow fine. How bout 5 o clock student union? Dinner? My treat?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye Bella." He said and turned away and walked off.

Bella's heart was pounding 500 mph. It had been two months since Gabriel and her midnight rendezvous. In this time, she was even more distant with Chuck, lingering on the dream of what she could be. She even felt guilty, because now she was the one pushing Gabriel away. Tuesday passed by fast, but Wednesday was going slow. Bella was on her tip toes all through art history class, and when the bell rang, she was the first one out of the building. She passed through the main courtyard, and enjoyed the crunch on the leaves under her feat. It was the middle of November. She found Gabriel sitting at a large table but strangely he was the only one sitting there.

"Hey." She said dropping her bag on the bench next to Gabriel.

She sat next to him, and got her binder out of her bag.

"Hey, so you ready to get started?"

The tone in his voice told her he was hurt, and he was nervous that she didn't like him anymore.

"Listen, before we get started, I want you to know, I'm sorry for pushing you away, I was scared, but I thought about it and there's no reason we can't be friends."

Gabriel smiled, then answered, "Sounds good."

"Good! Now lets get started."

"Did you want to eat now?"

"Na, let's wait till we get some work done."

And they worked for a good hour on the boring project their professor gave them. There were a few times, when they brushed each other's hands, and they glanced up and locked eyes for a moment, and then they started working twice as hard. They stopped for dinner, and continued working until late in the night. They got a good start on the assignment, but it was quite a lengthy one. They started meeting twice a week, working hard, and hardly working. Gabriel and Bella finally had time to themselves, just to talk and enjoy life. Bella tried to stop seeing Chuck as much.

Finally November faded into December, brining snow and frightful wind. Bella and Gabriel had been meeting outside, but now they couldn't. One day they were forced to seek refuge from a blizzard by ducking into the library.

"Listen, how bout you come back to my room. It's really nice."

"Oh I don't know,"

"Come on Bella!" he interrupted, "It's freezing! Don't you want to go back to my place and get warm?"

He had moved close to Bella, and put his hand on her hips, drawing her close to him.

Bella giggled but forced herself to say, "Watch it!" but she still wore a smile on her face.

"Come on."

Gabriel grabbed her hand and led her back into the wilderness across campus. Finally they reached a fairly large dorm complex and went in. Gabriel lead Bella down a long hallway and finally at the end he opened a door on the right.

"Here we are!" he said dragging her into the room.

Bella looked around, there were two beds, and two desks. She could tell the bed on the left was Gabriel's. His side of the room was clean and neat, only a few things out of place. The other side was messy and unorganized.

"Very nice." Bella said spinning around, taking it in, then stopped in front of Gabriel.

"Glad you like it," he took her in his arms, and looked down into her eyes.

Bella meet his gaze, then closed her eyes, leaning in for the kiss. Their lips touched and sparks flew for at least a minute, until finally Bella pushed Gabriel off her.

"I can't, I have…"

"I know!" he cut it, "Why don't you dump him Bella? You're not being fair to either of us."

"You know I choose you." Bella said walking back to Gabriel.

"Good." He said embracing her, then kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

**So I need your guys opinion, how do you want the story to end?! Happy, fairy tale ending? Or a bitter sweet ending where a lesson is learned? OR just bitter? Please let me know what you guys are feeling! And I'm sorry my story is more a love story than a hero's fic but I really just wanted to share my idea with the world. So please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what you want! **


	16. Chapter 16

**This part includes a nice little romance scene so enjoy that! **

Things progressed, and Bella ended up staying the night. She fell asleep in his arms, and he fell asleep with his head on hers which she had buried in his naked chest. Gabriel was the first to wake up in the morning. He yawned, and looked down at sleeping Bella. He was so happy that finally they could be together, he was so happy that finally he could stop paying for his sins, and just enjoy some joy. Bella stirred and just looked up into Gabriel's eyes. They said nothing for a good half and hour.

Suddenly the door opened. Bella gave a shriek and shrank under the covers. Gabriel just laughed and pat Bella's back.

"Hey Steve."

"Ahha!! Gabriel's the man! I thought it would never happen dude but here you are! Is it that Bella girl you always tell me about?"

"Yeah Steve."

"Aww dude! I was just with Christie, you know the one with really long blonde hair? She does stuff you wouldn't believe Gabriel!"

"Alright Steve do you think you could leave for awhile?"

"Oh dude no problem, muchas amor amigos!"

Gabriel burst out laughing, and Bella resurfaced from under the covers.

"Oh my god! That's your roommate?"

"Yeah, he's quite pathetic, makes me feel better about myself."

Bella lay her head back on Gabriel's chest and said, "I am going to break up with Chuck today."

"Good."

"Hey what time is it?"

"Um… 10 o clock."

"Serious! I have a class at 10:30!"

Gabriel just sat back and watched Bella scurry around the room picking up her clothes and throwing them on. She finally got her jacket back on and grabbed her bag and then ran back over to the bed. She gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek, then ran out of the room. Bella made it in time for her class. Chuck was in her class. After class, she asked Chuck if they could talk. They walked out to the courtyard, and they stood by the very fountain Bella and Gabriel meet at.

"Listen Chuck,"

"Let me go first." he said, reaching his hand into his pocket.

He then got down on one knee.

"Oh… my… God…"

"Bella," Chuck said taking her hand, "Will you marry me?"

Bella was horrified when she looked around and people were watching. She hoped that by her silence, Chuck would realize the answer.

"Well Bella?" Chuck said after a few very awkward minutes.

"Chuck, listen, we're only in our freshman year of college, we have so much of our lives ahead of us."

"Oh," he said getting up off his knee, "So is that all? You want to wait till after college or is this just rejection?"

"Chuck, I'm really sorry but I wanted to ask you to break up! I don't want to hurt you, you are a really great guy. But this is proof we aren't meant to be! You think we could get married and I'm not ready for that,"

"Come on Bella I don't need crap lies. It's fine you don't want to marry me. I just thought a year together might have mattered but I guess not."

"Chuck no!"

"Bella you've made it clear, I was just wasting my time with you. Have a nice life Bella."

Bella watched Chuck storm off, feeling horrible. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine Chuck would propose. She immediately ran back to Gabriel dorm. When she got to his room, she knocked.

"Who is it?" Steve called.

"It's Bella, is Gabriel in?"

"No he's at class. Do you want to wait here sweetheart?"

"Sure." Bella said.

Steve let her in the room, and she sat down on Gabriel's bed. She felt awful about Chuck, but then she was happy that her and Gabriel could finally be together. It seemed so odd to Bella that Chuck would have proposed out of the blue like that, he was a very structured guy. Bella ran her hand through her thick hair, then leaned back on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling, trying to wrap her head around what just happened when she dropped off into dream land.

**Just letting you know after this chapter, I'm ending this story. I just don't have time to give this story the attention it deserves so I thought I would end it on a happy note like you guys asked. So stay tuned for the last installment and remember to keep reviewing until the end! Haha… just wanted to be dramatic… sorry. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey gorgeous!"

Bella woke up, and found herself looking at Gabriel's big brown eyes which were located on the chair next to his bed, "Hey." She said rubbing her hands on her tired face.

"So what do I owe this pleasure of finding such a sweet girl in my bed?"

Bella groaned.

"What is it?" Gabriel said the smile vanishing from his face.

"Chuck proposed to me!"

"What did you say?"

"No of coarse, but it made quite a scene. I just have no idea what to say to him if I see him again! I don't want to see him again, I feel awful… I just want to forget it."

"Then fine, forget it. Listen Bella, I know it only happened yesterday but it is still in the past, just try to look forward to… our new relationship."

"Really?!"

Gabriel laughed and brought his left arm up to hold Bella's hand which was lying on his chest, "Of course! I'm not the type of guy who loves 'em and leaves 'em!"

"Oh shut up… I just feel so bad about Chuck! I mean people were watching! He didn't deserve that…"

"Well Bella it's your fault!"

"Excuse me!" Bella said sitting up, not breaking their eye contact.

"I mean you should have ended a long time ago! You knew how you felt!"

Bella just sighed and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"But at least you ended it now Bella, it had to be done! I mean you must feel relieved to not have to pretend anymore? Now you can be who you really are? No more secrets?"

Bella got off the bed and walked over to Gabriel.

She smiled at him, then sat on his lap, "Yes, it's wonderful."

She leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Listen Bella," Gabriel said with his eyes still closed, just taking in Bella's essence, "We can go a slow as we need to, I mean just get to know each other all over again, and after college, we'll see where things go! I mean after we are world renowned doctor and architect!"

He had opened his eyes at the end of this, and Bella had meet them and smiled at the promise of their futures.

"Finally, my life is starting to be ok again." Bella said sighing and closing her eyes.

Bella had been through a lot in her life, but in the weirdest way, everything was ok now. She could look on the bright side again, and she knew her life wasn't pointless. Even if her powers were gone, she was still special, unique and she had someone who loved her, for her. She realized now that nothing's coincidence, and we all have a purpose. Bella nudged her head on Gabriel chest, wishing they could stay this way forever. She realized Gabriel was her own angel, who had saved her from a meaningless lie. She knew where ever her mother was at this very moment, she would be looking down at Bella and smiling.

**I hope you all like my story!! I really put a lot of effort into this, a lot of nights staying up till 3 am. It's so amazing to me that you guys read this, so I just want to say thanks! I don't think I'll be writing another fan fiction anytime soon but if you head over to fiction press I am going to start putting some of my poetry up there so if you want to check that out that would be awesome! I've written a ton of poems about varrying topics but the first three I posted are all about friendship. Please go check them out!! Thank you again. **


End file.
